Trials of Light and Darkness
by DarkStorm07
Summary: Ash has competed in all four regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh and has plenty of experience. Now doubting his abilities as a trainer afraid he my never win a league again. Also, he develops strong feelings for Dawn ever since his journey ended with her. Will he confess? Darker turns loom in the horizon for the young trainer. Pearlshipping! Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Inner Doubt

**This is my first fanfic regarding Pearlshipping as well as for those who enjoy it. **

**Note: Game characters/counter parts will Not be included as they do not exist in the Pokémon Anime character realm. I will introduce the main protagonists character ages including the ones who are mentioned even though they may not make an appearance for some chapters. Other character ages will be introduced as the story moves forward. Also the beginning of the story explains what everyone is doing. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is the property of Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak and etc.**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 15**

**Dawn: 14**

**Brock: 20**

**May: 14**

**Max: 11**

**Gary: 15**

**Tracey: 19**

* * *

**Trials of Light and Darkness**

**Chapter 1: Inner Doubt**

It has been a long time since Ash Ketchum travelled to a region or qualified in a regional league. The Pallet Town native lives with his mother and his mother was happy to have her son at home since he never stays in one place for too long after completing a journey. Since Ash is staying in Pallet Town, he passes time by visiting Professor's Oak's ranch mostly. He goes to the lab so he can train and play with his Pokémon which he spends most of time because he cares about them all or he goes to the lab and hang out with his ex-rival and now best friend Gary as well as Tracey at the lab. Sometimes the trio head to town when Gary and Tracey are on their day off to relax, they usually discuss their past journeys, achievements as they laugh off some of the funny or embarrassing memories. Local Pallet Town kids would pass bye and ask Ash for autograph due to his past reputation. Usually if the Professor is busy along with Tracey and Gary due to research and other Pokémon related work, Ash and his loyal companion and Pokémon, Pikachu would hike up the hills of Pallet to enjoy the peaceful scenery to either think about things or forget about troubles.

Since he hasn't travelled for a very long time, Ash exercises in his backyard which his regime consists of climbing trees, pull ups by using tree trunks and running or jogging around the town with Pikachu so he can stay shape, he exercises for 3 hours a day when not busy at the lab. His friends were busy with their careers meaning he doesn't get calls from them except for Brock when his not busy with his Pokémon Doctor Career and Max when he's bored or in need of advice since he began his journey a year ago.

Brock was going in his third year of Pokémon medical school, Misty still remained the Cerulean gym leader while her sisters were still the same bunch that would leave the gym to her hands and go on cruises and resorts. In Hoenn , May decided to take another chance at Pokémon Contests in her region and Max her little brother challenging the Hoenn League (Ever Grande Conference) for the second time since he finished in the top eight last time. In Sinnoh, Dawn was working with her mother's old time rival Lila at her boutique shop. For Ash he knew the last time he saw her when his journey in Sinnoh ended and that she would go on to work with Paris to do fashion and a little Pokémon modelling. For Ash, Dawn was on his mind most of the time when he is not training or at lab. She had that cheerful happy aura that surrounds her, something Misty or May never had. Her love of Pokémon and confidence in her self-reminds Ash of himself when he started his journey. During his journey with her he became more attracted to her day by day due to her physical and mental beauty. When his journey ended he felt sad and so did she because he felt a type of emotion towards that he could not explain or describe which he feels somewhat miserable about and haven't heard from her for quite some time. He wonders if she still thnks about him as much as he thinks about her.

Ash was sitting in the living room watching TV and his Pikachu was already in the kitchen eating dinner. His outfit consists of a white long sleeved t-shirt, blue pants, red and black shoes and his Sinnoh hat.

"Ash, dear it's time for dinner!" His mother called from the kitchen.

"Coming mom!" he replied as he made his way to the kitchen.

As he entered the kitchen, the table varied with a big plate of an oven cooked chicken, a big bowl of mashed potatoes, a bowl of carrots and corn mixed, two empty plates, knives and forks with two glasses of orange juice. Pikachu was eating his Pokémon food happily. Ash helped himself to a proper proportion of food and began to eat without his cheerful attitude or his fast paced eating habit. Across, his sat his mother eating while feeling concerned and worried for her son. He usually is happy and cheerful but ever since he stopped going on a new journey he became somewhat depressed and lost some of his cheerfulness. Not wanting it to be awkward, his mom decided to open up a conversation with her son.

"So honey, how was your day?" his mother asked.

He replied somewhat in a depressed slight tone "It was fine. Pikachu and I went to visit Professor Oak and see all my Pokémon, the usual stuff." As he spoke between bites.

Pikachu was also worried about his trainer as he was not his motivated and happy self that he used to be these days. Delia his mother was worried about him the most, due to her mother's intuition, she felt the problems were her that her son is afraid of not making it to his dream and a certain girl he travelled with in the Sinnoh region.

"Ash dear, you can tell me. Is something bothering you sweetheart?" she asked again.

He knew he was feeling a little bit depressed but chuckled slightly as he replied "No everything is ok." While rubbing the back of his head

"It's just that I'm worried about you. You seem to be sad and in thought of something." Replied his mother.

For him the first one is obvious that he's feeling somewhat depressed about not winning a regional league has somewhat affected his confidence. But about Dawn? Could his mother be right?

"No everything is ok." As he tried to mask his obviousness with a weak smile. He felt his depression was eating his confidence away about not winning a regional league and why he comes up short. The other is about Dawn. He wonders if she forgot about him or will he never see her again.

Some Pallet Town residents would ask him if he's going on another journey since he is used to not staying in one place for long. He would tell them that he's coming up with new strategies and resting. Mostly his mind is about Dawn and how will he confess his feelings that suddenly to reveal for the young blunette. He decided to further his conversation with his mother.

"Don't worry mom, everything is ok. Oh, I'm going with Tracey and Gary to town tomorrow. There's a ping pong place that's new and opened up and we're going there to have a match." He continued while smiling showing some of his childhood cheerful attitude.

The trio were like brothers, whether they go to the movies, restaurant or hanging out at Professor Oak's lab or ranch.

"Well after you do the grocery shopping." His mother corrected him. Since he is living back home with his mother, he also has to help her around the house now.

"Ahhh Man!" he dreaded. Pikachu laughing at his trainer along with his mother and Mr. Mime who giggled.

"Alright mom, I'll go buy the groceries." He replied in a happy manner and giving his mom a slight smile.

When they finished dinner, Mr. Mime began to clear the table and wash the dishes. Ash and Pikachu finished as they were about to go their room and retire for the night.

"Good Night!" He told his mother as he left the kitchen.

"You too dear, sweet dreams." His mother replied back, smiling as he and Pikachu exited the kitchen.

She took a moment to think about his accomplishments, friends he made and turning to a fine young man before her eyes. It almost brought tears of joy for her. She hoped that one day he finds a beautiful girl to settle down with. Ash's birthday was coming up, so she decided to call his friends to invite them and surprise her son at his birthday party.

* * *

**Well this concludes Chapter 1. This is my first time writing a fanfiction story. Criticism is acceptable.**

**Perosnally, I felt this chapter was short but it was satisfying to me.**

**Next Chapter: Taking it Easy**

**I'll look forward for the reviews. Chapter 2 will come out soon.**

**See Ya!**


	2. Looking at the Bright Side

Chapter 2: Looking at the Bright Side

**Hi Everyone! Glad people are beginning to notice this story. I forgot to mention in my first chapter that some people lost hope in Pearlshipping so I'm trying to re-ignite that spark back. Just to clear up last chapter about Dawn, she used to work as a Poke Stylist under Paris by designing dresses and somewhat modelling with her Buneary.**

**This chapter still deals with Ash as well as the official introduction of Gary and Tracey. Keep reading as the story builds up. With that being said.**

**Enjoy Chapter 2!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Looking at the Bright Side **

Ash woke up late this morning due to his habits of sleeping in for most of the morning. Since he isn't travelling on his journeys, he sleeps in till late morning most of the days. He got up from his bed and saw Pikachu was not there, guessing that he got up before him and dashed off for breakfast. He left his room to the washroom so he can clean himself up and then descended down the stairs to the kitchen and found his Pikachu eating breakfast, Mr. Mime sweeping and his mother making pancakes. He told them good morning which they replied back in the same manner as his mom set a plate full of pancakes and maple syrup which he began to eat with gusto. He was beginning to cheer up as his mother smiled warmly. When he finished his food along with his Pikachu, his mother handed him a grocery list and money for the grocery and extra for him to spend during the day.

"Be back soon, ok?" His mother told him from the front porch.

"Ok mom!" As he and Pikachu dashed off from the front yard to the grocery store.

He arrived to the grocery store which was in the main streets of Pallet Town as he and Pikachu began to shop for the required items on the list. The place was not busy, only 9 customers including himself were shopping.

"Let's see now, that's 7 apples, 12 oranges, 1 jog of milk, bread, cheese? Cool! Looks like we got all the stuff mom wanted." Ash told his partner.

"Pika!" chirped his little buddy.

After paying for the grocery, he jogged back as he crossed Professor Oak's lab when he heard two voices call out to him.

"Hurry up Ash! We're waiting for you." Gary yelled across the street from the lab towards Ash.

"Yeah, I really want to play Ping-Pong." Added Tracey.

He stopped and replied back to them, "Just give me 2 minutes. Let me drop of the groceries then we'll go."

He and Pikachu dashed off towards home. When he made it, he quickly dropped off the bags on the kitchen table as well as letting his mother know he brought the grocery. He and Pikachu were about to leave when his mother called out to him stopping him in his tracks.

"Ash wait! Before you go, you got a call from-" She was cut off when her son replied back who was in a rush.

I gotta go mom, Tracey and Gary are waiting for me."

She smiled and replied, "Ok dear, have fun and see you tonight."

"Bye mom, see you tonight." As he and Pikachu ran off to meet Gary and Tracey.

His mother giggled and smiled when he left. Mr. Mime was somewhat unimpressed as he had to sweep again where Ash had ran off from.

"_I'm so happy to see his old cheerful spirit again." _She thought to herself.

**Professor Oak's Lab**

The raven haired teen and his partner, Pikachu made it to the lab where Gary and Tracey waited for him. Gary was looking bored and irritated and Tracey was soaking in the beautiful weather of Pallet Town. When the duo of Professor Oak's assistants spotted Ash, Gary spoke first.

"What to took you so long Ashy Boy?" Gary somewhat teased him.

"Stop calling me that and I had to drop off the grocery at home also I had to talk with my mom." Replied the young raven haired teenager.

"Well then let's go. I want to play some ping-pong." Stated Tracey, the oldest of the group.

"Well we all know who's winning it all." boasted the young trainer, "Right buddy?"

"Plkapi pikachu!" Replied Ash's partner agreeing with his trainer.

"Will see Ash!" Answered Professor Oak's grandson.

Tracey mentally sighed and shaking his head as he spoke, "It's always a competition with you two."

The gang dashed towards the ping-pong location in down town to start their friendly match. When they arrived, they got themselves a table and Ash went through the rules which the others learned the game fast as they began to play. Pikachu was sitting close by the Ping-Pong table as he observed all the action. He even got to play some games which he earned a chuckle from Ash, Gary and Tracey on one poor display.

"Ready Gary?" Stated Ash as he served the Ping-Pong ball.

"Bring it!" Gary replied confidentially.

The competition lasted until 7:00 PM. The gang had lunch around late afternoon and resumed back to the friendly competition. Ash who did not get beat once trounced Gary and Tracey repeatedly. The three including Pikachu were making their way back home to have dinner and relax. As the gang were walking, Ash was in thought of how he competed with Pikachu at a Ping-Pong tournament in Sinnoh alongside Dawn. He some what became saddened by the name of Dawn. He began to reminisce his journey with her until a voice broke his thoughts.

"Next time you won't be lucky Ashy Boy." Stated Gary.

Tracey chuckled and smiled.

Ash smiled and looked at Pikachu who was also smiling back. He replied back towards Gary, " Will see about that. Right Pikachu?"

"Pika!" chirped Pikachu.

As the gang arrived to the front of Professor Oak's lab, Ash bid the duo good night which they returned as he and Pikachu headed back home. He started to look less depressed and a little bit cheerful now since yesterday. He hoped one day that he will win a league and fulfill his dream as a Pokémon he arrived home, he opened the door which his mother came out the kitchen and greeted him.

"Hi dear, how was your day with your friends?" Asked his cheerful mother.

"It was great. We had a blast, I even beat them without losing once." Replied the energetic teenager.

"That's wonderful dear!" Chirped his mother as she continued her talk with her son, "Now go wash up and get ready for dinner. I made a lot of food tonight." Smiled his mother.

"Oh boy!" He answered as he dashed off to the washroom.

His mother just giggled as she poured Pokémon Food for Pikachu who chirped his thanks to his trainer's mother. She petted his head while he was eating happily. She was glad that her son is looking a lot more of himself lately. She doesn't like it when she see's her only son depressed because he means the whole world to her. Ash also feels the same way about his mother. He was glad that his mother is there when he needs her, even though she embarrasses him about things and the 'underwear talk', but nonetheless he is proud to have a mom like her.

That night they were eating dinner and Ash once again showed his speed when it comes to food. He slowed down when his mother began to talk trying to get his attention.

"Ash? When you dropped off the grocery, I tried to tell you that Brock called today and wanted to speak to you, but you were in a hurry." His mother told him.

The teen gulped down his last bite of food and replied, "Really? Brock? I haven't heard from him in a while."

"Yes, he said he wanted to see you tomorrow soon if you can." Continued his mother.

"That's awesome! Sure, I will go and see him." He replied happily while grinning, "Hey Pikachu? Ready to go see Brock tomorrow?"

"Pika!" Replied the joyful Electric Mouse Pokémon who just finished his dinner. He hasn't seen Brock for quite sometime and he missed the old companion who did so much for him and his trainer.

"Great! I'll go pack my stuff right now." As he was about to dash off when his mother halted him in his tracks.

"Hold it Mister, it's your turn to wash the dishes tonight." Stated his mother somewhat sternly and happily.

"Oh Man!" He groaned. He did not want to wash the dishes. When it comes to chore after chore, Ash tends to whine and groan.

He began to wash them without amusement while Pikachu was laughing at his trainer and his mother smiled as well as somewhat giggling at him. He finished under 30 minutes and told his mother good night which she did the same back for him and Pikachu. They both ran up the stairs to their room to begin packing up for tomorrow as well as to sleep early. Delia stayed in the living room along Mr. Mime. She was thinking about her son on how he is returning back to his usual self.

_"I'm glad he's cheering up again. My, his birthday is coming up. I think I should call his friends and surprise him. He will be more excited, especially Dawn from Sinnoh." _She was still in thought when Mr. Mime interrupted her.

"Mime!" Telling her it was time to sleep.

She agreed and went to turn off the lights in the kitchen and the living room before she headed up stairs to her room.

* * *

**Well that's the second chapter. I feel this a short chapter but I could be wrong. Also this chapter is somewhat filler because I'm still building up the story and the plot. Don't worry Ash and Dawn will meet up in the upcoming chapters, but it's up to you how you want to think I'll bring them together so you can keep guessing haha. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**See Ya! **


	3. Advice from an Old Friend

Chapter 3: Advice from an Old Friend

**Hello everyone. Sorry if I'm not updating in time but I'm not gone or abandoned the story, this story will continue. I see got some reviews for my last chapters, hopefully they continue. Ash's birthday party is building up and soon Dawn will be there so be patient because I'm trying to build up the arc. **

**Also I read your reviews to see where I stand. If you have any other questions or comments, please PM. Thank You. **

**Here's Chapter 3**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Pokémon. Pokémon is the property of Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak and etc. **

* * *

Ash got up a little early this morning alongside Pikachu since today he was going to Pewter City and meeting with his old time and best friend and travelling partner, Brock. Ash ate a big breakfast, got packed and told his mom good bye. His mother was proud him since he started to lighten up and began to act his normal mood. Before he left to Pewter City, he decided to see Professor Oak since he was about to pass the lab. He made his way towards the front entrance and knocked on the door. He was greeted by the Professor himself.

"Ash my boy, good morning and how may I be of assistance?" answered the old Professor.

"Good morning to you too Professor, I just wanted to say good morning to you and the guys at the lab before I head to Pewter City to go see Brock." Replied Ash.

"That's great, seems to me you're acting like your cheerful self I'm sure. So, do you want to take any of the Pokémon with you on your journey?"

"Oh no I'm ok, it's just a visit not a journey." He answered while peeking in the lab to see if Gary and Tracey are there.

"Say Professor, where are Gary and Tracey?" questioned Ash.

"They're doing their daily chores and work." Answered back the legendary Professor.

"That's good. Say hi to them and my Pokémon for me."

"Will do. Now take care of yourself Ash." Professor Oak reminded him.

"No worries Professor, let's go Pikachu." He told his loyal partner.

"Pika!" chirped Pikachu.

He and Pikachu were walking towards Pewter City enjoying the familiar scenery. It took him near 4 hours until he reached his destination. He and Pikachu were now walking in Pewter City soaking in the familiar location that he began his journey in Kanto. It took him a few minutes to find the Pewter City Gym until he walked towards the place. He knocked on the door four times when the door opened as Ash found to be greeted by a happy and joyful soon to be Pokémon Doctor.

"Ash? It's been long old friend. How are you?" Brock greeted Ash.

"Brock, it has been long huh. I'm fine, how your studies going?" replied the young trainer.

"Their great, I'm heading in my third year now." Brock replied.

Both shook each other's hands and hugged as if they were long lost brothers.

"Oh forgive my rudeness, please come in Ash."

"Thanks Brocko!" chuckled Ash.

"Pika!" chirped Pikachu.

"It's good to see you too Pikachu." Replied Brock while petting the electric mouse Pokémon.

Brock was two inches taller now and still had the same facial expression. He still wears the same Sinnoh outfit but more to his size now. He usually wears a white lab coat when he's studying. He obviously remained taller than Ash. Ash made himself comfortable in the living room couch.

"So Ash, what would you like to drink?" asked the former Gym Leader.

"A glass of orange juice would be fine." He answered.

"Be right back!" as Brock left to the kitchen to bring the glass of juice.

He returned not to long with the glass of cool fresh orange juice. Ash accepted the glass and thanked Brock who smiled back in return.

"So Ash…it looks like you're not starting a new journey and challenging the gym leaders or the regional league, why is that?" Brock asked while concerned.

Ash sipped his juice twice before he could answer him. He felt awkward and somewhat doubtful about his abilities and did not feel he wanted to open up to the topic.

"I see. You are frightened because you feel that you're not good enough to win a regional league." Stated Brock who sat across the raven haired teen.

Ash did not reply but gave a weak nod as an answer.

"Let's discuss this over lunch. I'll go whip you up something." Brock smiled.

Ash started to cheer up a little bit and replied back, "Sure, I really missed your cooking Brock."

Brock gave a small chuckle as he left towards the kitchen to prepare lunch for Ash and Pikachu. It only took 30 minutes as he returned to the living room with a tray full of sandwiches, a bowl of stew, and a big bowl of Pokémon food for Pikachu.

"Wow Brock, I sure missed your cooking big time." Ash replied has he helped himself to a portion of sandwiches.

"Pika!" smiled and chirped Pikachu who agreed with his trainer.

Brock smiled and still remembers Ash on their journey days and how he acts when it comes to food. Brock only ate a right amount of the food but it took Ash only 20 minutes with gusto to wipe out everything on the tray and bowl.

Ash, Pikachu and Brock were now walking in Pewter City so they can talk, but Ash was enjoying the city which hasn't changed one bit.

"So Ash, how's life at home now?" Brock asked as he broke the silence with both of them walking.

"Just the usual. Visiting Professor Oak to see and train my Pokémon, play with them, and get together with Tracey and Gary when they're not busy." Ash answered with somewhat of a saddened tone.

"Listen Ash. I know you're somewhat afraid of not becoming a regional champion and being a Pokémon Master. You need to believe in your Pokémon and most importantly believe in yourself." Brock stated.

They now were walking to a clear forest, as they entered Ash stood there silent with his head hanging low.

"Ash, I know how you behave and your emotions since we started to travel together. You are like my brother." Brock continued. "We all have fears but we have to conquer them and rise up. Trust in yourself, you're Pokémon and be positive always. Your Pokémon mean the world to you and you mean the world to them." Concluded Brock.

"But I'm not sure anymore. I practice and practice and what difference does it make. I'll eventually get stopped or something comes that I wasn't prepared for to knock me down." Ash responded, questioning his abilities at the same time.

Listen Ash, the motivated and confident you would go out there and challenge the league and the championship no matter how tough or hard it is."

"What's the point. "That Ash" was a complete dunce and an idiot believing he can make it. I train my Pokémon and enter the league and eventually lose in the end and you know what? I'll lie to myself by saying "Don't worry, we'll get stronger and will challenge the other league." YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO BE A FAILURE." Ash yelled somewhat who almost started to cry at this point from his fears and doubts.

"No Ash, you're wrong. You're not a failure. You accomplished titles and seen more legendary Pokémon than any other trainer I know. What would your Pokémon say if they heard you? Pikachu seems to disagree with your logic and what will friends say if they heard you talking like that. If you give up now than all this hard work, the friends you made on your journeys were pointless and a waste of time." Brock who was now somewhat fuming at Ash.

Ash begins to think about his Pokémon, and the hard work and dedication they showed him of never giving up and staying by him through thick and thin. His friends and family that stuck by him through each journey like Misty, May, Max and Dawn. Dawn. What if she heard him talk like that? She would think I was a quitter and an idiot. She was inspired by me and I was inspired by her and she always worked hard even if it was tough she wasn't a quitter and here he was moping like a baby.

"You're right!" Ash became determined. He wasn't going to let this fear or depression get the better of him. "I'm going to train extra hard and I'm going to be the champion and the best no matter what."

Ash's old confidence started to show and his happy expression was showing quickly.

"Now that's the Ash I know." Brock responded confidently.

Ash, Brock and Pikachu walked to a top of a hill in the forest and got a view of the city above. They began to soak in the atmosphere and the fresh air as feeling relieved, mainly Ash who let go every worry he had off his chest.

"Wow, this place is great." Commented Ash.

"It sure is!" Brock agreeing with him.

"Pikaa!" Pikachu who was also in awe.

They were enjoying the scenery until Ash decided to break the silent calm mood.

"So how's your studies coming along, Pokémon Doctor Brock?" Ash asked with a slight teasing tone.

"There great, and how's your Pokémon doing back at the ranch? Pokémon Master Ash." He replied in the same manner.

Ash chuckled while Brock smiled as Ash replied back, "They're fine and healthy."

"Good to hear that." Brock responded back as he looked at the sky.

"So still flirting with Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny, eh Brocko?" Questioned Ash who began to laugh.

"Hey! Hey!" Brock replied but laughed along.

Both stood there laughing. Ash's mood began to change to normal which Brock knew towel as he smiled. Brock decided to further the conversation.

"So Ash, are you interested in someone to spend time with?" Asked Brock.

"Huuh…?" Ash replied looking puzzled from Brock's question as he did not know what it meant.

Brock deadpanned and asked again in terms Ash would understand.

"I mean who is it going to be? Misty? May? Or Dawn?"

"WHAT! What are you talking about?" Ash began to defend himself.

When Brock mentioned Dawn's name, he began to think about her and her mesmerizing beauty.

"Come on Ash, you're not getting any younger. You need to interact with the opposite gender than just Pokémon and training. You're a human being like everyone else. So who is the lucky one out of the trio we travelled with? Huh?" Brock continued as he began to tease and wanted an answer from the young teen.

Ash began to think on Brock's question and decided to tell him, but giving hints and clues as he was shy in this topic.

"Well, between you and me, only one of them I think about all the time. You only get one guess though and that's it." Replied Ash.

"One guess huh? Hmm. Well if I'm right, it would have to be Misty since you guys travelled a lot and went on many journeys." Brock answered.

Ash felt relieved that Brock did not guess Dawn as his guess because it would feel somewhat embarrassing discussing his love life. Ash also begins to thin about Misty and hoped she is ok because it has been 2 years he did not hear from her spoken to her. He would sometimes visit Cerulean City and the gym, but no one would be there.

"Nope, sorry Brock. It's not Misty." Ash told him as he and Pikachu began to walk back to Pewter City's gym.

Brock was somewhat surprised it wasn't Misty since they had the most history, they fought and bickered with one another and it looked like they were in love but Ash did not see that way since he began to travel and does not see it that way still. Brock thought for moment and then it hit him, he smiled and began to think.

"_I think I know who Ash likes. Damn, it was obvious. Let's see how things play out." _As he began to walk back to the gym as well.

When he caught up to Ash he almost forgot the other reason he brought him.

"Ash! The other reason I asked for you to come here is because I have a small conference with some local children of Pewter City at the Pokémon Center. They want me to explain my profession and studies, but also about being a trainer. I thought it would be good if I bring you since you have excellent pointers and tips from your travels." Brock explained to Ash.

"Sure! Sounds like fun. What do you think buddy?"

"Pika Pika!" chirped the yellow electric mouse Pokémon agreeing.

Brock, Ash, and Pikachu made their way the city's Pokémon Center where they would talk to local kids about being a future Pokémon Trainer and understating the basics of Pokémon. Brock saw Nurse Joy and he immediately ran up to her and began to flirt with her, but Croagunk escaped his Poke ball and poisoned jabbed Brock in the sides. Ash chuckling a little at the scene, "Some things never change." Ash told himself.

The kids arrived and were eager and excited about this as the front of the center was set up with a long table with Ash and Brock sitting and Pikachu sitting on the table. There were chairs in front facing Ash and Brock as the kids took their seats. They introduced themselves to the local children and began to answer their questions. Ash who got the most questions about gym challenges, travelling and petting Pikachu. He happily answered them in his best way he could as well as allowing the kids to pet Pikachu gently. The Q &amp; A lasted nearly 2 hours, with that being done, the duo and Pikachu left back to the gym. When they returned back to the gym, Ash saw Brock's Pokémon relaxing.

"Hey guys? Long time no see."

They chirped and cried their names to welcome him. Pikachu ran up to them to say hi to everyone and decided to hang out with them since it has been a long time.

"So Ash? How would you like to spend the night here?" Asked Brock.

Ash smiled and answered back, "Sure, let me give my mom a call and let her know."

He walked to the video-phone and dialed his house's number and sure enough his mother picked up and her image came on the screen.

"Hi honey! How are you?" his mother asked.

"Hi mom, I'm fine. Is it ok if I crash here with Brock for the night?" He asked back.

"It's ok dear, make sure you stay out of trouble and don't forget to change your underwear." Replied his mother.

"Moooom!" feeling embarrassed still getting the childish treatment.

"By the way Ash, can I talk to Brock in private?" She asked her son.

"Umm, sure I guess." He gave the phone to Brock who was standing behind Ash as he left the room to go see Pikachu.

"Brock dear, don't let Ash find out about his upcoming surprise birthday party." She told Brock.

"Don't worry Delia and I'll gladly show up after all his like my little brother." He replied.

"That's great! I'm going to phone his other friends and their families. Before he comes back to Pallet, tell him Professor Oak wants to speak to you, so he won't be suspicious, ok?" She continued.

"Will do." He answered back.

"Ok then, take care." She told Brock before she hung up.

Brock made his way to see Ash where he found him and his Pikachu playing. He saw Brock was approaching him and decided what they talked about.

"So what did my mom tell you?" He wondered.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just go see Professor Oak when you get back to Pallet, it's something important." Lying partially not wanting him to suspect about his birthday party that is being held.

"Oh, ok then." He replied, but he also had a question for Brock.

"Brock! Where is your family?'

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you. They are on a cruise vacationing." Brock answered.

"Ohh!" replied Ash who was suddenly getting tired as he yawned.

Brock chuckled seeing Ash tired just like his usual self back on their journeys as he replied back to him, "Alright then, it's time to hit the hay your tired out big time."

Ash chuckled and replied, "Yeah, you're right."

Brock, Ash and Pikachu said good night to one another as Ash walked in to a guest room with Pikachu and Brock to his own room. Both wanted to be refreshed for tomorrow.

* * *

**Hopefully I'll put out the next chapter in time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though. **

**Remember, I read your reviews and if you have any questions or comments PM please. Also tell me how's the story like so far. **

**Well, until next time. See Ya!**


	4. Everything is All Set

Chapter 4: Everything is All Set

**Hello everyone! This chapter will portray the other characters as they are ready to come and surprise Ash on his birthday party. I'm glad people have been patient also Dawn and Ash will meet in the next two chapters and from there on, they will talk with each other and their confessions. This chapter talks about the other female companions Ash had with on his journeys as well as their families. Pokemon battles are also coming up as well. So thanks for everyone who are reading my story and hope you enjoy it. Also don't forget to review. **

**Let's get started.**

**I do not own ****Pokémon. Pokémon is the property of Satoshi Tajiri, Ninentendo, Game Freak and etc. **

**Chapter 4: Everything is All Set**

* * *

**Kanto- Pewter City **

Ash woke up feeling happy and relaxed. The talk with Brock yesterday helped him greatly as he cleared his head from all negativity regarding not winning a Pokémon league and decided to focus on the positive things in his life. Speaking about positive things, he wondered about Dawn and how she was doing? He truly misses her. He looked around and did not spot Pikachu anywhere in the room. Guessing, he must be having breakfast with Brock, who is always up before anyone just like the adventures he had with him. After washing his face and brushing his teeth, he made his way downstairs and spotted Pikachu eating while Brock was cooking.

"Morning Pikachu!" Ash smiled while petting his head.

"Chaaa." Liking the affection his trainer gives him as he returned back to eat his breakfast.

"Hey morning. Did you sleep well?" asked Brock.

"Yeah and it's a habit that I still I still like to sleep in late." He replied rubbing the back of his head while chuckling.

"That's true." Brock chuckled back.

Brock walked up where Ash took his seat at the breakfast table as he served Ash fresh made pancakes filled with maple syrup. They both ate in silence as there was nothing to discuss or problems to address that morning. Ash headed back up to his guest room to pack up as he and Pikachu were heading back to Pallet Town. Brock was waiting with Pikachu downstairs. Ash came down with Pikachu quickly hopped on his right shoulder as they were about say goodbye to Brock. Ash and Brock were now outside of the Pewter City gym as they were about bid farewell.

"Well Ash, it was great seeing you again." Smiled Brock

"Yeah like wise. I'm going to miss you when I start to travel again. You're like the brother and best friend that I never had." Ash replied who almost about to tear up.

"Thanks Ash, you'll do great." Brock smiled towards him while patting his shoulder.

"Good luck on becoming a Pokémon Doctor." Ash replied who smiled back.

"Same goes for you, Pokémon Master." He smiled back.

"…Well, I better get going." He stated but was suddenly interrupted.

"Hold on a second!" Brock responded as he pulled out some books from his pockets before Ash could leave. "Before you go, take these."

Ash looked at three books were handed to him from the ex-gym leader.

"Since I'm in school studying still and won't be able to travel with you like old times, here are the cook books that I used to cook for you on your journeys. It has the recipes that I cooked for you from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh." He concluded.

"Wow! Thanks Brock." He looked at the books before taking them with respect.

"With practice and maybe you'll be cooking like me in no time." Smiled the young adult.

Ash chuckled and thanked him once again, "Well better get going. Thanks again for all your help and advice Brocko."

"Anytime man."

They both shook hands and high fived as well as Pikachu chirped his goodbyes to the ex-gym leader as they Ash and Pikachu took the path back to Pallet Town. Brock was watching him leave as Ash was more than half way on the path, so Brock decided to head back in to grab his bag and belongings with his Croagunk in its Poke ball and locked the gym so he took a faster shortcut to Pallet Town for Ash's birthday party.

**Pallet Town**

Delia was busy decorating the house with balloons, streamers, cups, plates, forks and etc. for her son's surprise birthday party. Mr. Mime doing his usual daily chores by sweeping the front yard. Delia finished decorating the living room, so she decided to give a few phone calls to Ash's friends and their families. Brock already was coming after receiving his invitation in secret from Ash while he was with Brock at Pewter City and Professor Oak, Gary and Tracey already knew and got the message from her as they were coming later. Delia's first call was Cerulean City's gym to contact Misty. She called many times but no answers as she began to worry about Misty and her family as she kept dialing. She gave calling them as no one continued to answer and decided that they must be busy so she called May and Max's family in Hoenn. This time the ringing of the phone did not last long as May's mother, Caroline picked up the phone with her image being displayed in front of Delia.

"Hello? Mrs. Maple speaking, Delia? Is that you?" she answered.

"Hello Caroline? How are you?" chirped Ash's mom.

"Delia, it's wonderful to hear from you, how are you and Ash doing? Mrs. Maple asked.

"We're doing great. How are May and Max? Hope everything sis ok."

"They're ok, May is in the backyard playing with her Pokémon and Max is travelling again around Hoenn again." Caroline replied back.

"That's wonderful to hear." Delia spoke back.

"So, anything new at Pallet?" questioned the Hoenn native.

"Well I decided to call you because Ash's birthday is today and I would love if you and your family could come to Pallet to surprise him." Stated Delia,

"Really? That would be great. We will be there than. I'll have to inform Max and May, but mostly Max so he can meet us at Petalburg and will take the first plane to Pallet." Caroline explained excitedly.

"Ash's birthday? Count us in. I would like to see how he's doing lately, better not be slacking though." Caroline's husband, Norman interrupted his wife's conversation.

"Norman, how are you, it's wonderful to hear from you again." Delia greeted him in her excited manner.

"You too Delia, same goes for me. Ash will sure be surprised." He chuckled as he left and gave the speaker back to his wife.

"I'll have Norman call Max and then will be there as soon as possible." Concluded Caroline.

"That sounds great, see you all soon and safe trip." Delia replied.

Both sides hung up as Delia needed to make one more phone call to Sinnoh. The other line began to ring as in a few seconds until Johanna answered the call.

"Hello? Delia, how are you? She greeted Delia in a mixture of happy and surprised attitude.

"Johanna it's great to speak with you again. How are you and Dawn doing?" She asked excitedly.

"I'm doing great, you know the usual of being the only one in the house. Dawn is working at a boutique clothing shop in Celestic Town." She replied contently.

Delia chuckled at the only parent in the house relating with her on that topic and replied back, "Well I hope you two are not busy because Ash's birthday is today and I would love if you and Dawn could come and surprise him?" Delia asked.

"If it's Ash's birthday party say no more. We will be there as soon as possible, even if it's just for Ash in general we will come. I'm very grateful to him for helping my daughter in her journey and training her." Johanna smiled brightly.

Oh it's nothing, Ash loves helping his friends in any way he can. Well, we'll see you soon and safe trip. Professor Oak will come and pick you two from the airport." Delia told the old bluenette.

"Thank you Delia, will see you soon too. Bye!" Johanna finished as she smiled back and hung up.

Delia hung up as well and thought out loud, "I have to tell Samuel to pick up Ash's guests quickly."

**Hoenn- Petalburg City**

Caroline walked in her backyard and spotted May playing with her Skitty as the rest of the Pokémon were relaxing or training.

"May dear? Ash's mom called and today is his birthday. I want to know if you want to come with me and your father along with Max to Pallet Town?" She spoke to her daughter.

"Really? I'm going to pack my things right away." She spoke excitedly as she returned all her Pokémon except Munchlax who decided to stay here with her dad's Pokémon. She began to daydream about Ash and seeing him again. She also wondered how he'd look like now.

May's mother just smiled as she noticed or sensed that her daughter had strong feelings for the Pallet Town native and would not pass up the opportunity to see him. Norman on the other hand contacting Nurse Joy to see which city his son is at.

**Hoenn- Oldale Town**

Max was at the city's Pokémon Center talking with a trainer about this year's league in Hoenn. Max has always looked up to Ash when he travelled with him and Brock along his sister through Hoenn and the Battle Frontier when he became a trainer. He had grown a few slight inches. His clothes are similar to Ash's clothes when he travelled in Hoenn, he wore a green hat similar to Ash', a green and black hoodie just like Ash's as well, light brown pants and green and black sneakers. He still wore the same glasses that he travelled with Ash, May and Brock. This is his second time travelling and challenging the league in Hoenn after finishing in the top 8 in his first journey. He was willing to give it another try before moving on to a new other region.

"Max, you have a call from Petalburg City." Nurse Joy walked to him, informing him about the call.

"Excuse me!" he told the trainer he was speaking to as he followed Nurse Joy to the phone area at the Center.

Nurse Joy went back to the front desk while Max answered the call.

"Hey dad! What's up?" Max answered in his excited tone.

"Hi Max, everything is ok. Listen? I got a call from Ash's mom and she invited us to Ash's birthday party. If you want you can put your travels on hold and you can come to Petalburg as we're set to go today. So you want to come with us? If so we will wait for you." He explained to his son and was waiting for an answer, but knowing him, he will come.

"That sounds awesome. Ash's birthday party. I wouldn't miss it, besides it's been long I've never heard from him or seen him since the Battle Frontier. I'm on my way." He replied excitedly.

"Ok than son, see you soon and make it quick ok?" chuckled Norman.

"No problem, bye dad." As he hung up.

Max thanked Nurse Joy as he picked up his bag and dashed off from the Center. Before he headed back to his parent's house, he decided to get him a gift. He went to the nearest store and bought a present for Ash then he dashed off to his parent's house.

**Hoenn- Petalburg City**

Norman, Caroline and May were all packed as they were waiting for Max to arrive so they can head to the airport.

May was bored and began to groan. "What's taking him so long?"

"Be patient dear, he'll be here soon." Her mother replied in a calm manner.

It took Max between thirty to forty minutes as well as boring a bike from a trainer who would later come pick it up from him at Petalburg. He arrived while panting pedaling as fast as he can.

"Sorry…I'm…late." Spoke the young trainer trying to catch his breath between words. I…dashed off all the way…and borrowed a bike from a trainer…also I picked up a gift for Ash." Almost wheezing the last words.

"Here son, you look beat." Norman handed him a cold bottle of water.

"Thank you dad." He took the bottle and began to guzzle it down quickly.

"Alright everyone, the taxi is here! We should get going now. We don't want to be late." Norman told his family which all of them nodded.

Before the Maple family departed Petalburg, Norman gave his taker caretaker some final instructions regarding the gym and all the Pokémon. Norman placed all the family's belongings in the trunk as the taxi headed off to their local airport.

**Sinnoh- Twinleaf Town**

Johanna finished packing her suitcase while the house was dusted and cleaned.

"You know Glameow, this is my first time travelling to Kanto and mainly Pallet Town."

"Glam!" her Pokémon replied in a calm but cheerful manner.

Johanna smiled and petted her Pokémon as she walked up to a portrait which displayed her daughter along with Ash and Brock. Mostly Dawn and Ash grinning in the picture. When Ash and Brock left that day, her daughter was sad and cried herself to sleep as she missed them but mostly Ash. Johanna knew that her daughter had a crush and loved the young trainer.

_"__Dawn will be so happy when she hears that we're going to Pallet Town and go see Ash at his birthday." _She thought to herself.

Johanna looked at Ash in the picture more closely. He was great trainer and finished 4th in Sinnoh. She trusted him more than any other boy when it came to her daughter as well as he taught her the basics and strategies when her daughter began her journey. Ash also learned a lot from her as well, both trainers helped one another during their journey making each other stronger along the way. To top it all off, her daughter and Ash were happy with each other. She smiled as she walked up to the video phone to tell her daughter about Ash's birthday party.

**Sinnoh- Celestic Town**

"Thank you for shopping at Celestic Boutique and have a wonderful day." Chirped a young bluenette girl who was working behind the cash register. She was smiling in a happy mood as she waved goodbye to the last customer. She still wears the same clothes that she travelled in Sinnoh with but more her size now, except her skirt which is an inch shorter then when she was travelling. She previously worked with Paris as Pokestylist as well as modelling partially her contest and Pokémon outfits. The only person that annoyed her and hard time prying off was her childhood friend Kenny. He always teases her and then tries to ask her out. She tells him no or she's not interested, but he remains persistent which sometimes scares and saddens Dawn. Kenny even tries to find out who is she interested in but can't find out who. Dawn was tiding up the counter when she heard her name been called from the back of the store. Dawn went to see what the problem was.

"Dawn, you have a phone call." Lila informed the young bluenette.

Lila was the owner and manager of her boutique and she was once a famous Pokémon Coordinator back in her day. She was also a friend and a rival of Dawn's mother. She later did fashion and modelling before settling down and opened up the boutique.

"Really? Who is it?" Dawn replied.

"It's your mother dear." She smiled.

Dawn was suddenly happy and excited with her bubbly smile to hear her mother wanting to talk to her. Sometimes on her breaks she would be bored with no one to talk to or laugh with any of her friends only talking with Lila professionally and small talk with the customers.

"She's on hold, you can go speak to her while I'll handle the customers and the register." Lila concluded.

"Thank You!" She replied as she dashed off to speak with her mother. She quickly picked up the receiver and answered. "Hey mom! How are you?" Dawn asked excitedly as her mother was displayed smiling in front of her.

"I'm fine honey, how's your job with Lila going? She asked her daughter while smiling towards her.

"It's great, I'm also keeping up with latest Sinnoh fashion." She replied back.

"That's great dear. Listen? I believe you're going to _love _this. Ash's mm called me and said we were invited to Ash's birthday party. So would like to go with me to Pallet Town? Johanna smiled and already knowing the answer.

Dawn burst with excitement and squealed with delight.

"Of course I will come, but I hope Lila will let me take some day-offs?" She responded worriedly but began to blush with Ash's name being mentioned.

"Well let me speak with Lila, I'm sure she'll approve." Her mother told her daughter.

Johanna also told her daughter to get Lila so she can speak to her. Lila and Dawn went back to speak with Johanna as Lila's helper being in charge of the register. Lila began to speak with Johanna as Dawn began daydream about seeing Ash again as well as seeing Pallet Town for the first time. She also daydreamed about confessing her feelings to him as well as him returning those feelings back. She began to blush as she imagined herself kissing him enjoying each other. She sighed hoping he would share those feelings of love with her, but Lila was calling her name for the third time.

"Dawn? Dawn? DAWN?"

"Huh?" Dawn replied almost frightened.

"I told your mother that you can have as many days off as you want so you can travel with her, also I would drive you two to the airport." Lila concluded.

Dawn was excited and squealed with delight. "Thanks so much Lila!" She chirped.

Lila chuckled and replied, "My pleasure. Alright then, let's get going."

But Dawn wanted to get Ash some gifts from the store.

"Lila? Is it ok if I can pick some clothes for Ash's birthday?" Dawn asked innocently.

"Of course you can Dawn, since I can tell you love him." Smiled Lila.

Dawn walked over to the men clothing section as well as trying to conceal her blush for the raven haired trainer. She approached the section and began to wonder what he would like.

"Hmm, what would Ash like?" She asked herself out loud. "I know!" She suddenly started to pick her choices as she imagined the clothes she would give him would look good on him. She picked up a black beach shorts with a lightning bolt coming down each side of the shorts, a beach Hawaiian shirt with Pokeballs on them, sunglasses, a black hat, dark blue jeans, a black V-neck t-shirt and lastly a short sleeved jacket which had the colours of blue and black mixed.

She finished picking them out and began to fold them neatly as she put them in classy looking bags.

"All done!" she chirped excitedly.

"Great choices, I'm sure he'll like them." Lila smiled.

Dawn smiled back cheerfully as she and Lila exited the boutique before Lila telling her helper to close when her shift is over. Dawn and Lila both walked up to her car as they were heading to pick up Dawn's mom, Johanna in order to head to Sandgem's airport.

**Twinleaf Town**

Johanna was waiting for the arrival of Lila and her daughter so they can fly to Pallet Town from Sandgem's airport. She was waiting patiently along with Glameow and a suitcase. It did not take long as a dark violet car stopped in front of her house.

"Mom!" her daughter jumped out of the vehicle and ran to give her mother a hug. "Mom I missed you." She told her mother happy seeing her.

"I missed you too dear." She hugged her daughter back tightly as well as placing a kiss on her forehead.

Dawn let go of her mother and bent down to pet Glameow.

"Hi there Glameow?" Dawn smiled.

"Meow!" she replied back contently.

Lila came out of the car and greeted Johanna, exchanging hugs and asked each other how they were doing. The talk and catching up was short as Johanna returned Glameow back to her Pokeball as they were almost late, so they got back on the car. They were now on the road heading to the airport.

They made it to Sandgem Town's airport where Lila waved goodbye to the Berlitz family.

"Have a safe trip and take care." Lila waved to the bluenette duo.

"We will and thank you Lila for the drive to the airport." Johanna replied.

Dawn and Johanna walked with their suitcases and bags towards the entrance of the tickets and entrance to the tunnel for the plane, as Lila watched them disappear on the other side, she left the airport and headed back home.

**So this was a longer chapter than I anticipated but it was worth it nonetheless. It will pick up when we get to Ash's birthday and beyond that as everyone is coming to one place. I will update as soon as I can when I'm not busy, I am ****committed ****to see this fic progress. Also, I'm trying to revive Pearlshipping who in my opinion Ash and Dawn are the best couple hands down. **

**Hope all of you are enjoying the fic up to now.**

**Well, See Yah next time. **


	5. SURPRISE!

Chapter 5: SURPRISE!

**Hi everyone! Sorry if I'm late on updating totally my fault. Since summer is approaching for me and no more distractions I will update weekly from now on. So this is the last chapter where fillers of Ash and everyone meets because everyone arrives this time at the house. Next upcoming chapters where things pick up quick between everyone and mainly the headlined couple. **

**Well nothing else to say than enjoy the updated fic :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pok****émon. Pokémon is the property of Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak and etc. **

**Chapter 5: SURPRISE!**

Ash and Pikachu were just about to arrive to their home after a long walk from Pewter City. The road from both towns became easily familiar for the young Kanto native, knowing the path like the back of his hands.

"Well Pikachu, were almost home." He told his Pokémon partner excitedly.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu replied in the same enthusiasm.

Pikachu listened to the conversation between his trainer and Brock. He also knew that Ash was hurting inside and released all his bottled up emotions about not winning a league. Pikachu hopes one day that Ash and himself win at least one league title and to cheer up his energetic trainer.

"Apparently we're supposed to see Professor Oak to tell us something important, hmm." He continued with Pikachu nodding with agreement.

As he and Pikachu already entered the city, he began to walk towards the Professor's lab. He climbed up the stairs of the known Professor's home as he stood in front of the entrance door. He rang the doorbell 3 times until Professor Oak opened door with a smile.

"Ash my boy! How was your visit at Pewter City with Brock? Everything is ok I'm sure?" The legendary Professor greeted as he began to ask questions.

"It was good and Brock is doing great." He responded back but decided to ask the Professor for why the sudden visit to his lab. "Professor if you don't mind, what was the reason for asking me to come here to your lab?" He asked.

Professor Oak did not want Ash to find out about his surprise birthday party his mother is throwing for him and wants him far from the house until tonight also he found some theories about a new region which is far from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. He also thought the idea of a new region should distract him from going home. Professor Oak chuckled and responded back to the young teenager.

"You see Ash, Gary and I were researching for a new region and Pokémon that have never been discovered or heard of from all 4 regions you travelled."

Ash and Pikachu were astonished and somewhat excited about this information. For Ash, this could be the chance what he needed to break that depression and fear from him.

"But! This just a small research we conducted and even if this region exists, it will take some time for them to set up communications with our region and travels as well as the other regions." Concluded the Professor.

"Only time will tell I guess." Ash responded somewhat disappointed. He was now really looking forward to going to this unknown region with the confidence placed from Brock. He also thought of gym challenges, the Pokémon, and most importantly the regional league.

"Oh by the way, your Pokémon are feeling depressed since you left to Pewter City and they really missed you. They also want to spend the whole day with you." The Professor interrupted.

Ash stopped thinking about the unknown region as he grinned in happiness with the mention of his Pokémon.

"Well if my Pokémon want me than I'll stay here until the night for their happiness." He responded.

Professor Oak smiled with delight. He looked at Ash as he was still the same man who is excited about the mentioning of Pokémon just like when he was 10 years old and wanting to be a trainer. Now he slowly matured to become a young man but his heart will still remain like a child's love of Pokémon.

"Say, where's Gary at?" Ash asked looking for the somewhat arrogant Pokémon researcher.

"He had to go see some folks in town regarding a research and speaking of research, I too have to leave and meet some young aspiring professors about Pokémon history." The Professor replied as he looked at his watch. He patted Ash's left shoulder as he concluded his talk.

"I'll see you soon my boy. If you need anything, Tracey is in the lab." He began to descend down from the stairs.

"Ok bye Professor."

Professor Oak left the lab in a hurry with Ash and Pikachu entering the lab so they can see their Pokémon in the back ranch.

"Come on Pikachu, let's go see everyone and cheer them up." He grinned at Pikachu.

"Pika!" chirped Pikachu who also grinned back.

He and Pikachu both laughed as they dashed off to the ranch. His Pokémon were outside relaxing on a beautiful sunny day. Some were resting in the field while others were playing around such as chasing one another or splashing around in the pond. Throughout the years, they all became like family, defending one another and helping one another. They saw a figure and another Pokémon approaching from the back door, they figures became visible with a young trainer with wild black hair and a yellow mouse electric looking Pokémon. They suddenly knew who arrived, Ash and Pikachu walked into the field smiling happily. The Pokémon in the ranch were overjoyed and excited to see them.

"Hey guys! How's everyone doing?" Ash shouted with excitement.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu doing the same as he was waiving his arm.

All of Ash's Pokémon ran towards him as they jumped and tackled him to the ground. Pikachu of course moved away knowing what will happen. Ash was on the floor laughing and loved when they greet him like this, he was also glad that they still love him and care about him. He visits them almost every day to play and train them. Some were chatting with Pikachu excitedly, others were nuzzling and attached to him and some went back to what they were doing earlier.

**Ash's House**

Back at the house, Delia was preparing the final touches for her son's birthday while Mr. Mime was tiding the house up for the last minute preparations. There were a few knocks coming from the front door. She hoped it wouldn't be her son otherwise it will be ruined and for waste to cheer him up. She walked up to the door and carefully opened it as Brock stood there smiling.

"Hello Mrs. Ketchum!" he introduced himself to her.

To her relief she replied back, "Oh Brock, it's so nice to see you again."

"Like wise I'm sure." He responded.

"Please come in." She told him.

He walked inside the house and placed his gift in the living room for Ash. He was about talk when Delia interrupted him.

"So how are you and your studies going lately?" She asked in her original happy and kind manner.

"Everything is great and my studies are going great as well." He replied back with a smile. He looked around the house and replied again, "Is there anything I can help with?"

"Well, I don't have any soft drinks for the party. If you don't mind and hope it's no trouble, will you go out and buy 4 large bottles of soft drinks? She asked Brock.

"It's no trouble Mrs. K, I'll be back soon."

"Thank you so much Brock." As she left back into the kitchen to work on the cake.

Brock was about to leave to go buy the soft drinks when the doorbell rung twice. Brock approached the door and looked through the window hole on the door to see who it is. Gary Oak was waiting and standing there waiting for an answer. Brock opened the door who saw a surprised Gary staring at him.

"Brock? Hey when did you get here?" Gary asked the older teenager while Gary was happy and surprised at the same time.

"About 30 minutes ago. Listen I have to pick up some soft drinks for the party, will talk at the party tonight." Brock replied.

"Sure thing. See ya." He responded back.

Brock left the house as Gary entered the house standing there awkwardly in the front hallway.

"Gary? Is that you?" Delia yelled from the kitchen since she heard Brock spoke with someone.

"Yes it's me and Hi Mrs. Ketchum?" he responded back.

She came out of the kitchen and saw him standing there as responded back to him, "Please come in and take a seat. Your grandfather and the other guests will be here shortly."

"Thank you. Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked.

"No no, thank you for asking though. Just make yourself comfortable in the living room."

As she left the living room to return to the kitchen, Gary took a seat in the living room couch before placing his gift next to Brock's. Mr. Mime was dusting the shelves who also waived to Gary in a friendly manner which Gary waived back smiling. He looked around the living room and saw a banner that read 'Happy Birthday', plates, napkins and forks. His thoughts were interrupted when Delia walked in and placed a glass of orange juice in front of him.

"Here you go Gary, enjoy!"

"Thank you Mrs. K." he replied.

She smiled and left back to the kitchen. Gary took a medium sip from the orange juice as he sat there waiting for the guests to arrive.

**Viridian Airport- Kanto**

The airport in Viridian City was busy with travelers and tourists entering and exiting the busy port. Professor Oak waiting for the Maple family so he can pick them up and bring them to the Ketchum's residence. He suddenly spotted a young boy wearing mostly green and a young a teenager wearing a bandanna along with their parents. Professor Oak quickly waived at them to get their attention.

"May! Max! Norman! Over here." Shouted the professor.

When the Maple family spotted the professor they waived back with May and Max running towards him.

"Professor Oak, it's so good to see you again." May greeted

"Professor! How are you?" Max greeted excitedly.

Professor Oak chuckled and replied back to the young trainers, "Hello May and Max. How are you two doing lately?" the professor asked.

"We're fine professor, just the usual back in Hoenn," May responded.

"I see, so how is your training coming along May?"

"Well actually I'm taking a break from the contest circuit for a while. I'm gonna start next year hopefully with a fresh mindset." She replied back.

"That's good. It will give you time to adjust on your strategies. Train hard young lady." He smiled.

"Oh I will." May smiled back determined.

"And what about you Max? How's your training coming along?" the professor sifted his question to May's younger brother.

"It's going great. This time I have to win the league in Hoenn and I might start my next journey in Johto next year." He replied confidently.

Professor Oak smiled and replied, "Johto is an excellent region with great Pokémon and great challenges, but good luck in Hoenn my boy."

"Thank you so much Professor, this means a lot to me." Max smiled.

Oak smiled at the young trainer as he almost resembles Ash when he started his journey. Norman and Caroline arrived towards the Professor and their kids as Professor Oak greeted them.

"Hello Norman and Caroline! It's a pleasure to see you both. I hope your travel to Kanto was great?" Asked the Professor while shaking their hands.

"Professor Oak, it's an honor seeing you and our travel was great." Norman replied with Caroline smiling back.

"Well then, shall we go?" Professor Oak asked as he picked up their luggages and bags.

Oh no Professor. We'll carry our bags to the vehicle." Stated Caroline.

"Nonsense!" he stated, "I'm here to bring you and assist you to the Ketchum's residence. It will be rude of me if I don't." He continued while taking their belongings to his car. He led them to a yellow car that was parked in front of the airport. Professor Oak placed their belongings and bags in the trunk after they climbed into the vehicle with Norman sitting next to the Professor as the others had to share the back.

"Next stop Pallet Town!" Professor Oak announced as he drove off to the Ketchum's house.

When May heard Pallet Town, she began to daydream about Ash and how she will see him again and also confess her feelings to him. Many thoughts were buzzing about Ash in her mind which she enjoyed them all.

In the house of Ash, Gary sat there waiting for almost 30 minutes, feeling bored due to showing up early. He heard a couple of knocks on the door which stopped him from waiting. He got up and answered the door as his grandfather carrying bags and suitcases in his hand as well as behind him. There was also a family that he never met before.

"Hello Gary, is Delia in here?" he asked his grandson.

Delia heard Professor Oak from the kitchen and came out to greet the guests.

"Samuel, thank you for your help. I hope it's no trouble?" as she thanked the Professor.

"It's no trouble Delia." He responded back.

"Norman! Caroline! It's so wonderful to see you both." Delia chirped.

"Like wise I'm sure." Norman smiled.

"Delia, it's so great to see you. It has been long." Caroline responded excitedly as both women exchanged hugs.

"Oh my, look at May and Max! Look how much they've grown." Stated Delia while smiling.

May and Max were blushing lightly from Ash's mother's comment. She brought the Maple family and Professor Oak into the living room. Gary was about walk in but Max caught his attention.

"Hey you must be Gary, Professor Oak's grandson!"

"Yeah I'm Gary Oak." He responded in somewhat of a boasting and a calm tone.

"So are you following in your gramps footsteps?" May interrupted.

"Yes I am." He replied but he had questions for them, "By the way, are you the guys who travelled with Ash in Hoenn?"

"Yes we did." May replied.

"Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you both." He responded as he shook their hands.

Professor Oak was about to leave to pick up the final guests but Gary asked him if he can come along, which the Professor agreed. Both Oaks left to go pick up the final guests. May and Max did not know what to do until Delia suggested that they can go in the backyard and play since the yard is big. They thanked her and went out to the backyard while Delia went to the kitchen to get coffee for their parents in the living room. When they both went out, they were in awe. The backyard was assorted nicely with flowers and green bushes. A huge tree was on the left side. Far away from the house, there are a group of Rattatas scurrying around and Pidgeys where flying far away. Max decided to run around as he's enjoying the fresh air and the warm weather. May stood in the same place as she began to daydream about Ash again wondering what he's up to and then glanced at the house as she sighed. Max saw his sister was acting strange and somewhat depressed again so he decided to talk to her.

"Alright May, what's going on with you? You've been acting weird ever since we got her. Spill it." Max told her in an authoritative manner.

May stopped daydreaming due to her little brother's interruption as she replied back, "Who me? Oh it's nothing." She responded back awkwardly and lying at the same time.

"Riiight. I'm not buying it." He replied back.

"ARGH, WHAT DO YOU KNOW? Honestly sometimes you annoy me." As she became irritated and annoyed from her younger brother.

"If you don't tell me than I will tell mom and dad that you became crazy and lost it, which would require therapy or the mental hospital. I know they would believe me and will act upon it" As he began to walk inside.

"Max! Wait. Fine I'll tell you." She replied looking defeated.

He stopped in his tracks and turned around with an arrogant smile as he approached her.

"Go on! I'm all ears."

May felt embarrassed with this situation but she decided to come out with it.

"Look Max, the main reason I'm acting like this is because of Ash." She replied.

"So? What does Ash have to do with this?"

"Don't you get it? I'm thinking about him because I love him."

"Whaaa…?" he replied with a shocked expression. His sister is in love with Ash? "But May, what about Drew?"

"Don't say his name. I hate him and I don't want ever want to see that jerk ever again." May began to shout as she started to cry.

"I'm so sorry May." Max responded feeling guilty about the situation.

May tried to calm down as she began her story. "It's ok Max, but that cold hearted bastard. I'll never forget what he did to me and lied to me. I could remember it like it was yesterday."

FLASHBACK

_May and Drew were walking in a clear forest in Johto side by side, until Drew decided to speak up._

_"__You're a complete idiot, you know that right?" he smirked._

_May was shocked at what she heard. Was he joking, even if it was a joke, that's not how you treat someone who is in a relationship? _

_"__Excuse me?" she replied._

_"__You heard me." He smirked again. "You are the most gullible moron in this world." As he laughed almost in an evil tone. _

_May was flabbergasted from what she heard from him and was about reply back but he continued on what he had to say._

_"__My plan worked! You fell for all my roses, compliments, and even decided to follow me instead of continuing with Ash. Ash is also the biggest loser just like you. He's so stupid half of the time life goes by and he stands there like a drooling 4 year old. He blabs on about being good yet he's ass gets handed to him every time. The biggest hatred I have for him is his stupid ugly personality, but the best part of this all is that you fell for my confession which totally worked, Ash and you separated, even though he was too busy to notice you but it worked nonetheless and you fell for it. You and Ash are so weak and fragile." He began to laugh a little loudly._

_May stood there listening to all of his speech as she began to cry. "So…you…you lied to me… ALL THIS TIME?" _

_He began to walk and leave here there standing heartbroken. He was 7 feet away before he responded again, "Now Ash completely hates you for taking advantage of his training and his time, and who knows he could have won the league if you and your annoying stupid little brother didn't slow him down." _

_He just flicked his hair and left, leaving her sobbing in tears from what he said. She felt used and betrayed._

FLASHBACK ENDED

Max felt completely sorry and terrible for his older sister as he replied, "But May, I don't think Ash likes you in that way. He never thinks of you like that only as a best friend."

May was shocked like reality slapped her in the face as she became more concerned and depressed but Max continued to talk.

"Don't get me wrong sis, but Ash never thinks of any girl like that. As much as he's a great trainer he's completely slow in these areas of discussions. Even if you took advantage of his teachings and trainings for granted, he's not the type of guy to hold a grudge to a friend. I don't think he loves you in that way though." He finished.

"I just have to try sometime before we leave Pallet Town, but I will never forgive that cold hearted jerk."

She began to think to herself, feeling worried and sad. _"I hope you forgive me Ash and most importantly share and accept my feelings."_

**Viridian Airport**

The plane from Sandgem Town, Sinnoh just landed and the travelers began to walk out of the plane and head for the airport and customs. Two female bluenettes were making their way through the airport with their belongings.

"Oh that reminds me!" the younger bluenette spoke up. "Come out Piplup!"

A blue and white penguin with a yellow beak was released from his Pokeball but he was angry and irritated. He pecked his trainer for ignoring him for so long.

"Geez…ouch…ok…I'm sorry Piplup, stop please." As Dawn was trying to calm her Pokémon as her mother just giggled at the scene as Johanna released her Glameow from the Pokeball which she stretched and purred with ease.

"I'm sorry Piplup, but I was preoccupied. I won't return you back ok? She told her starter.

Piplup wasn't mused but decided to let it slide as Dawn smiled at him. She picked him up and placed Piplup on top of her head and began to walk with her mother to find Professor Oak. Professor Oak and Gary were waiting for Johanna and Dawn until Professor Oak spotted Dawn's mother. He got up from the airport chairs and waived his arm to get their attention.

"Mrs. Berlitz! Over here!" Professor Oak shouted.

As catching the sight of the old Professor and a young man, Johanna and Dawn made their way towards them.

"Hello Johanna and Dawn, how are you two doing?" he asked.

"Hello Professor, were doing fine. Thank you for coming to pick us up." Johanna responded.

"It's my pleasure."

"Hi Professor Oak, it's so good to see you again." Dawn greeted.

"Hello Dawn, yes it's certainly is." He smiled.

With the introductions between them and the Professor were done, he introduced the Twinleaf Town natives to his grandson.

"This is my grandson Gary, I'm pretty sure you met him Dawn when you travelled with Ash and Brock."

"Yes I have. Hi Gary." She smiled.

Gary stood there and slightly smiled back.

"Hello Gary, it's a pleasure meeting you." Johanna smiled shaking his hand.

"You too, Mrs. Berlitz." He replied.

When Professor Oak picked up their bags and suitcases, Johanna did not approve but the Professor insisted and told her that Delia wanted him to take good care of all the guests. They arrived to Professor Oak's car placing the belongings in the trunk as they began to take off to Pallet Town. Dawn and Piplup were taken by Kanto's scenery and architecture which differed from Sinnoh. On the way to Pallet Town, Dawn began to daydream about Ash as Johanna took notice of her daughter's mood and knew what she was thinking about as she just smiled at her. Dawn began to feel nervous as they were about to enter Pallet Town. When Professor Oak parked in front of the Ketchum's residence, Dawn, Johanna and Piplup were taken in awe of the town and house.

"Wow! This town is just like back in Twinleaf." Dawn spoke out.

"Pipluuup!" Piplup who was amazed.

"Wow, Delia's house looks beautiful and quiet. It's quite peaceful and beautiful here." Johanna commented.

Dawn's heart began to beat fast as her, Piplup, Glameow, and her mother approached the front door while Professor Oak holding the bags and suitcases with his grandson. Gary knocked on the door as Dawn was somewhat excited and anxious to see Ash and his mother.

Gary rang the doorbell twice while waiting for Delia to answer. It did not take long as she opened the door to let everyone in with a warm smile.

"Oh my! Johanna, it's great to see you." Delia chirped as she brought the older bluenette into a hug.

"Delia, it's great to see you too!" who also hugged back as both ladies giggled.

Delia then shifted her gaze at the young bluenette and introduced herself. "You must be Dawn? It's a pleasure to see you up close." Delia smiled warmly.

Dawn felt a little flustered and embarrassed from Delia's compliment.

"It's also a pleasure, Mrs. Ketchum." She replied trying to be confident.

"My you are the most beautiful young woman, I wouldn't mind my son settles down with her in the near future."

Dawn began to blush furiously as her mother and Delia began to giggle at her shy and body language she was emitting. Professor Oak and Gary entered the living room as the Maple couple greeted the Berlitz's with conversations began to sprout up.

May who was standing in front of the back door frame listening to Delia's words about Ash and Dawn. She started to feel a little jealous due to Ash's mother is favoring Dawn over her. May also saw Dawn was getting a lot of attention from Delia based on her looks, manners and positive attitude which it began to irritate her.

Dawn was greeted by May and Max's parents, also she set her gifts down next to the others. She was also informed that May and her little brother Max were in the backyard, so she decided to go see them. She ran to the backyard from the back door with Piplup.

"May! Hey, it's good to see you again." Greeted the smiling bluenette.

May heard her name being yelled and saw Dawn running up to her. She put on a fake smile and greeted her.

"Hey Dawn, long time no see." She sounded less enthusiastic with the greeting.

Dawn didn't notice with her changing attitude but continued anyways. "Yeah, so how are you doing?"

"I'm fine." May replied with a fake smile. May clearly did not want to talk to her anymore due to Delia favouring her over herself.

"Hey! So you're Dawn that Ash travelled with in Sinnoh?" Interrupted Max.

Usually May would find that disrespectful from her brother but she started to hold a grudge against Dawn, she didn't mind to scold her brother.

"Yes that's me! And you must be Max?"

"Yup, I heard a lot about you being a top Coordinator in Sinnoh." He beamed.

May left them talking to each other as she went back inside. She clearly couldn't stand the sight of her 'friend' anymore.

"Oh why thank you. This is my partner Piplup! Say hi Piplup!" Dawn continued.

Pip lup!" Piplup introduced himself with his chest puffed out.

"Oh wow! A Pokémon from Sinnoh, how cool!" Max was excited to witness and see a Pokémon from Sinnoh up close. "Hi Piplup!" Max petted his head.

Piplup was smiling from the attention he's receiving from the young trainer and his trainer. Further greetings were interrupted from Delia when she called them back inside as it was getting dark and also it was the time for Ash's surprise birthday party.

**Professor Oak's Ranch**

Ash was laying down next to a tree with Torterra, Bayleaf, Gliscor, and Snorlax. Pikachu was was in a conversation with Quilava, Bulbasaur, and Corphish. All the Tauros were grazing on the other side. Infernape was sparring with Torkoal as Glalie and Gible were spectators. Above the tree Ah was resing, Heracross and Noctowl were resting too. In a nearby pond, Kingler was also resting, Totodile was dancing and playing in the water and Buizel was doing laps around the pond. Muk, Sceptile and Donphan were inside the lab helping Tracey and as for Swellow and Staraptor, they were flying in the sky.

Ash was just resting with his closed thinking about Dawn and how her smile and beauty affected him since he travelled with her every time. All the trials and tests, all the training they had together made Ash fall for her. She was the only girl he fought less and made up pretty quickly. He was also thinking if that region being mentioned by Professor Oak actually exists. His thoughts were interrupted when a familiar person came up to him.

"Hey Ash? Got a minute?"

Ash looked up to see none other than Tracey as he fixed his hat. He smiled and replied back, "Hey Tracey, what's up?"

"Listen, I have to go buy some stuff for Professor Oak. He won't be here until tomorrow most likely and same with Gary. I won't be back until late 11. So I'm giving you the keys to this place. Make sure everything is closed and secured by 8:00 PM, ok?"

Ash was somewhat stunned by the situation but smiled and agreed on the term, but he had one question to ask the helper.

"Sure thing, but what about the keys? How will you get inside the lab?"

"I'll come to your place and pick them, make sure you stay up." Tracey answered.

"Ok, if it's fine with you." Ash replied.

"Alright see you later and don't forget to lock up."

"Sure, no problem."

Tracey jogged off and left the ranch as Ash decided to stay until it was almost 8 PM. When the sun began to set deeper, he locked up and made sure everything is when in check. He tended to his Pokémon and told them good night which they chirped back. He and Pikachu walked down the stairs as they walked back home. It was suddenly dark in Pallet and the streets were quiet. No human or Pokémon were out, only the lights illuminating from the front yard of the neighboring houses.

"Well today was great, huh buddy?" He told Pikachu.

"Pika, Pika Chu!" Agreeing with him.

As Ash and Pikachu entered the front gate of their home, he noticed all the lights were off from the house.

"That's strange? Did mom sleep in early?" he questioned.

As he opened and unlocked the door, the hallway was empty and dark so was the living room, kitchen and the bedrooms.

"Strange? Mom is not even in her room? I hope nothing happened to her." He was beginning to worry.

"Pikaaa…?"

He began to call for Mr. Mime or his mom if they were home.

"MOM? MR. MIME? MOM?"

When he received no answers he became more worried. What could have happened to them? He walked in to the living room which was completely dark, he could not see a visible figure or object. Suddenly. The lights flicked on which almost blinded mixed with a thunderous of voices were chanting the same thing, it almost gave him and Pikachu a heart attack.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASH!"

* * *

**Well this has to be my longest chapter so far because I had a lot of ideas I wanted to put in this chapter. The next chapter will also be long most likely. **

**I wanted to post it last night but I got tired and then worked on it right away to finish it.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and next week I will update and put a new one. **

**Well, See Ya soon! **


	6. So Close! Yet so far Away

Chapter 6: So Close! Yet so far Away

**Hi everyone, sorry I missed my timing. If I did I'm sorry, if not then it's ok. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favoured the story. Please if you're a Pearlshipper, spread the news to other Pearlshipper fans to come and check my story out. **

**So let's get right to it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Pokémon. Pokémon is the property of Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak and etc.**

**Chapter 6: So Close! Yet so far Away**

_"__SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"_

"Huh? What the…?" Ash spoke who was clearly shocked and confused as he wanted to know what was going on?

"Happy Birthday Ash!" his mother walked up to him and gave him a hug.

Pikachu hopped down and was surprised to see the decorations, familiar faces, and presents as well as a big cake.

"Birthday? Really?" Ash replied confused.

"Oh honestly dear, you worry me sometimes." His mother answered him somewhat unimpressed.

"Yeah sorry about that, I was feeling depressed but now I much happy now. Thanks mom." Ash smiled as he returned the hug to his mother.

"Look who also showed up for your birthday party." His mother told her son.

Ash let go of his mother and saw a lot of people that he knew very well. He was surprised and happy at the same time.

"Brock? When did you get here?" Ash told him as he just stood there smiling at him. "Tracey you too? But I thought you…" as he was slightly confused.

"Well your mother planned this all out, knowing you were troubled. So she decided to arrange this for you." Tracey answered.

"Really?" he turned towards his mother. She smiled at him and brought him towards another hug.

"Oh dear, I hate seeing you so sad. I decided to cheer you up by inviting your friends to your birthday honey." She replied as the others were touched by the bond of a mother/son speech.

Ash let go from his mother's hug and saw Dawn and her mother Johanna, May, Max and their parents, Norman and Caroline. All of them were smiling at him and some wanted to approach him quickly into an embrace.

"Dawn and Johanna? May? Max? Norman and Caroline?" he mentioned their names in an excited tone. May and Max ran up to Ash with May jumping on him.

"Ash! I've missed you so much!" May hugged him while planting her head on his right shoulder.

Ash was clearly shocked and surprised by her reaction and approach, but he gave her a small hug and replied, "I missed you too May." He did not look at the others because he was blushing from the contact she made with him.

Dawn seemed to get a little jealous about May hugging Ash. Her mother, Johanna noticed her daughter's reaction and became a little worried. Caroline looked happy to see her daughter trying to express her feelings towards Ash. May who was the happiest person, was grinning inside, notching Dawn got jealous.

Ash let go of her as the hug did not last more than a minute and Max interrupted his sister.

"Hey Ash! Happy Birthday man." He wished him with an excited tone.

"Hey Max! Thanks little man." Ash replied while ruffling his hair.

"How's your training coming along?" Max continued as Ash listened attentively to the young Hoenn trainer.

"Great! And how's your training and journey coming along?" Ash replied back.

"Better than last time. I know I can win this time." He answered determinedly.

"That's the spirit. You'll do much better this time." Ash smiled. "You'll win for sure." He patted Max's shoulder.

Ash then walked up to Johanna and Dawn. "Hi Johanna! How is it going with you at Sinnoh?" he asked the older bluenette.

"I'm fine Ash, it's the same as usual back home, but wouldn't have it any other way." She replied.

"Yeah same here in Pallet." He answered. He shifted his gaze at Glameow as she stood there calmly.

"Hi Glameow!" as he bent down and petted the feline Pokémon gently. Ash earned a happy purr from her.

Ash then turned to look at Dawn, who was smiling at him. She was blushing lightly trying not to burst. Ash also started to blush. Johanna started to smile at the eye contact being made by them.

"Hi…Ash…happy birthday." She spoke while somewhat stuttering as she was blushing heavily at him. _"He's so cute and matured quite well. He became quite the looker and very handsome." _She thought.

"Hi…Dawn…and thank you." Ash answered back also stuttering and blushing madly. _"Wow! She's so cute and beautiful. She's even more breathtaking than ever." _He thought.

Delia and Johanna were smiling joyously as they hoped that those two would confess really soon. May was fuming at the scene that unfolded in front of her. Delia decided it was time for her son to make a wish and blow out the candles. Everyone began to sing 'Happy Birthday' to Ash. He made a wish already and then blew out the candles.

"So sweetie. What did you wish for?" his mother asked.

"Yeah Ashy-Boy what did you wish for?" Gary added.

"Stop calling me that." Ash being annoyed by his stupid nickname.

"Well Ash?" spoke Brock.

I wished for moments like this can last forever." He smiled sheepishly.

Everyone was surprised by his wish as he looked at them with a worried and weird expression. "Guys? What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I thought you'd wish to be a Pokémon Master." Max replied.

"Well yeah! That's my goal and dream, but this is my wish. Family and friends are too important and not a lot of people are lucky to have what I have." He told him.

Everyone at the house was surprised on how he matured and how speaks. They were happy for him All the women including his mother awed at him. Everyone saw that Ash went through some changes, becoming a fine young man.

Everyone stayed in the living room surrounding Ash as he began to open up his gifts. Max insisted that he should open his first.

"Hey Max, thanks man, this looks awesome. Thanks again." Ash smiled at him.

"It was nothing really. You're like my brother Ash." The young Hoenn native replied back.

"What do you think Pikachu?" he told his Pokémon partner.

Pikachu looked at the object and was impressed with it giving a loud 'Pika!' as he liked the object. The gift he got from Max was a handmade Pikachu crafted from wood and painted with exact same detail as Pikachu.

"My turn!" Gary got up and handed his gift to Ash. "Happy Birthday bro!"

"Hey thanks Gary." Ash took the gift from him and began to unwrap it. It was a small silver laptop that was brand new.

"Wow! I don't know what to say. Thanks so much man." As Ash high fived with his childhood friend.

"No problem bro." Gary smiled.

Ash then decided to open up Tracey's gift as he unwrapped it. Ash got a two drawing sketch books, a drawing pencil, shading pencils, and other drawing utensils.

"Woah! Thanks Tracey. We should get together sometime and help me improve my drawing skills." Ash beamed.

Tracey chuckled and replied, "Sure, when I'm not busy we can draw and help you out."

"Here you go Ash, happy birthday." Brock smiled as he handed his gifts to his old traveling companion.

"Thanks Brocko!"

Ash opened his gift from Brock and saw he got a Pokémon food bowl and it was engraved with Pikachu's name on it, also he got a tent, sleeping bag, and a swiss pocket knife set.

"Wow Brock, these are awesome. I'll definitely use these when I start to travel again." He beamed towards his long time best friend.

Brock smiled as he was happy seeing his best friend back to his old self and was ready to travel again.

Dawn was looking somewhat depressed as she was thinking to herself. _Is he going to start to travel all by himself? Without me? No I have to tell him how I feel before he does, maybe I can I travel with him. But I'm still working with Lila for at least less than a year. I have to be positive and have faith." _She approached Ash slowly carrying two snazzy looking bags which were his birthday presents. Johanna was watching her daughter walk towards her crush as she smiled.

"Happy Birthday Ash!" Dawn smiled with a slight blush.

Ash was collecting and piling up his gifts thinking those were it but then saw Dawn smiling at him holding two bags towards him. He felt extremely happy inside. Gary was nudging Tracey while smirking as Tracey just chuckled. May was upset and jealous, while Delia and Johanna were smiling and awing inside. Ash was blushing and was at a loss for words.

"Thank…you Dawn." He replied.

She handed him two flashy looking bags which he accepted happily. He dug his hands inside the bags to pull out his gifts. He got a pair of black swimming shorts with lightning bolts on the sides, a Hawaiian beach t-shirt, pair of sunglasses, a black hat with a Poke ball symbol on the front, black fitted jeans, a black V-neck t-shirt, a sleeveless black jacket, and fingerless black gloves. He was amazed and shocked that Dawn brought him new gear of clothing which he thought that they looked great and fantastic. She was blushing slightly while smiling.

"Happy Birthday Ash…hope you like the gifts." She continued.

"Wow! Thank you so much Dawn. These are the best gifts I've gotten tonight." Responded the happy and flustered teenager.

Ash smiled and raised his right hand in the air. Dawn was smiling knowing what that gesture meant. She high fived him with both of them smiling at one another in a loving manner. May was becoming extremely jealous with all the attention Dawn was getting from Ash. Brock noticed was watching May act all annoyed and was beginning to worry as he hoped no fights would break out between them. Brock also knew that Ash had deeper feelings for Dawn when the party started meaning that no other girl he traveled with stood a chance now.

"Ash dear, you have another present left." His mother told him.

"Really? From who?" he asked.

"From me of course." His mother replied kindly.

"Thanks mom." He smiled.

"Here you go dear, happy birthday." She replied as she handed him a small wrapped box.

He took the gift and began to unwrap it. Pikachu was wearing Ash's sunglasses and hat posing as a col guy which he got giggles and chuckles from Piplup and Glameow. Ash dug his hands inside the box as he pulled out his gift. He was extremely happy and surprised to see what he got. "Wow, this so cool. You got me a cell phone? Thanks so much mom, this awesome." Ash hugged his mom.

"Oh sweetie, you're welcome, I hope this birthday was great for you." While she hugged him back tightly.

Ash looked at everyone in the room as everyone was smiling at him. May put on a fake smile, feeling guilty that she did not bring a present for him. Dawn began to blush when she made eye contact with him.

"Thank so much everyone, this birthday was the greatest one that I ever had." He told them grinning.

"Well everyone. It's time to eat some cake. And ice cream." Delia announced.

Everyone at the Ketchum residence was having a good time. Professor Oak, Norman and Ash were in a conversation about Pokémon, gym battles, and research. Gary, Tracey, Brock, May and Max along with Dawn were talking, mostly May and Max asking Gary about his past and his research which began to annoy the young researcher. Brock and Tracey were chuckling at him from all those questions. May and Dawn would steal glances at Ash when his in his conversation but when they find out they take glances at him both turned around replying with a 'humph'. Brock would sense this and began to worry that both of the girls would fight at Ash's house over him and may drag this rivalry forever. Delia, Johanna and Caroline were talking and giggling among themselves. Finally Pikachu was entertaining Galmeow and Piplup with funny faces.

The party lasted until 12 AM. Professor Oak, Gary and Tracey excused themselves as it was getting late and had work in the morning. Ash reminded himself to return the keys to the lab back to Tracey. Tracey just chuckled as he took them back. Delia decided to assign rooms to the guests. Since there were two guest rooms, Norman and Caroline would share one and Johanna would have the other, leaving Ash to surrender his room to the girls. Before Professor Oak, Gary and Tracey bided everyone a good night, Delia announced.

"Well tomorrow I want to throw a BBQ lunch for everyone as a thank you for coming to Pallet, so please here tonight and tomorrow." Delia told the Maple's and Berlitz's. "Ash, you have to give your room to Dawn and May since there are only two guest rooms for the parents." She told her son.

Ash replied with a 'sure' and agreed to sleep in the living room along with Brock and Max. He thought it would be great to stay up all night and chat with them. Dawn felt kind of sad. She wanted to sleep in Ash's room with him staying as well but refused to let her mind and hormones to get the better of her. The Maples, mainly Max and May were in the washroom brushing their teeth as Dawn was in Ash's room setting down her bag.

She was astonished to see his room. It was an ok size with wallpapers filled the room. There were Pokémon posters decorated the room, a medium sized bed which contained the old bunk bed. The floor was carpeted with every inch. He had a small bookshelf next to his bed with the old and damned Pokémon alarm clock. There was a white large sized closet which contained all his clothes and other belongings. The thing that caught her eyes were the achievements. His badges and trophies were on the table placed neatly and fully framed. He had all of them from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. There was a trophy from the Orange Islands with picture showing Ash as young ten year old with his Pokémon team that won the Orange Island trophy. There was also the Kanto Battle Frontier badges were also framed and a plaque that showed Ash completed the challenges and won the Battle Frontier. She was extremely happy about her crush's achievements.

"I take you like my accomplishments huh?"

She was startled by the voice in the room as she turned around to see Ash in his room. "Sorry if I scared you. I only came to grab some pillows and blankets."

"That's…ok…No need to worry." She smiled back, but also feeling her heart beat slightly as it began to increase due to Ash being in the room. So she furthered the conversation.

"You have a cozy room." She replied smiling.

"Thanks, but it wasn't like this as you see it today. Before, I used to have a bunk bed, a Snorlax pillow and other Pokémon novelty toys but I donated them to the younger kids in Pallet. So then, I renovated my room and tried to keep it clean. He replied, trying to be confident around the girl he had feelings for but continued to blush slightly.

Dawn was smiling and listening to his story attentively of every word he spoke. She was amazed being in his house and his room for the first time.

"Ash?" she asked.

"What…is it Dawn?" he replied.

She approached him slowly as she was blushing. Ash also began to blush and he did not know what to do next. Both of their eyes began sparkle while gazing at each other. Dawn then wrapped her arms around Ash embracing him as her eyes closed loving the touch of his body and warmth. Ash was surprised and began to blush strongly but he hugged her back resting his head on to her shoulder. They both stayed there like that for some time until Dawn spoke but remained embracing one another.

"Ash? Thank you for everything. It was great to see you again." She replied soothingly.

Ash did not what to say but responded back as he smiled genuinely. "Thanks Dawn! You too."

"I hope you liked your gifts today?" this time letting go but holding his hands as she smiled at him.

"I did, thank you so much for the awesome gifts Dawn, they were awesome."

They were smiling at one another soaking up each other's presence. Their eyes began to sparkle performing a symbolic ritual of hazelnut brown and sapphire blue. They both were moving a little close to each other until.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Ash and Dawn both let go of each other quickly blushing strongly as Max and Piplup entered the room. Max clearly ruined Ash's moment.

"No…I-I was just getting…the sleeping gear and told Dawn that she can have the bed." He was blushing also winked at Dawn, giving her the ok to sleep on his bed.

She was blushing madly and managed to reply back, "R-Really?"

Ash nodded with a smile which she smiled back as saying 'thank you' to him. Before Ash left the room, he crouched down and petted Piplup's head which Piplup enjoyed the affection as he smiled back at Ash.

"Good night." He told her as he picked up the sleeping gear and left Max followed him downstairs to the living room.

"So Brock is asleep huh?" Ash told Pikachu.

"Pika chu." Pikachu nodded.

"Darn it! I wanted to stay up and talk to him about Pokémon nutrition." Max looked displeased.

Pikachu and I just smiled.

"Well that's too bad. I wanted to talk to him too." Ash replied but shrugged his shoulders and laid out his blanket and pillow before sleeping in them. Pikachu jumped down from the couch and snuggled net to his trainer's pillow. Ash ruffled his ears which Pikachu responded with a 'Chaaa' as Ash began to think about Dawn.

"Well good night Ash! You too Pikachu." Max yawned as he slept facing the other way.

"Oh, yeah good night Max." I replied. I watched him sleep soundly. He was out as a light bulb.

_"She's so beautiful and mesmerizing. I should tell her how I feel before she leaves back to Sinnoh. I might regret my chance. Even if she doesn't like me that way. But what if it ruins our friendship? No believe in yourself Ash, don't think like that. Have faith."_

He was zoned out while Pikachu was beginning to worry about him. Pikachu poked him three times to break him from his silent spell then replied, "PIka Pi?"

Ash was slightly startled and looked to see who was poking him.

"I'm fine Pikachu. No need to worry." He smiled to his best friend and petted his head which Pikachu enjoyed.

Pikachu instantly fell asleep as he was tired today from the birthday party. He slept in a cuddled up ball next to his head. "Good night buddy." He told the sleeping Pikachu.

The moon was shining brightly as its light illuminated through the living room window. Ash began to think once again.

_"__The moon looks beautiful tonight, but not as beautiful as Dawn's smile. Her eyes, her blue smooth hair, her face, her smile. I wish she was mine already."_

Before Ash decided to sleep, he clasped his hands together silently as he made a small prayer under the night sky. When he finished, his eye lids began to feel heavy and fell asleep peacefully.

**Well I felt this chapter is shorter, but got it out of the way. Writing block is serious. Anyways I'll try to post another chapter soon, so keep a look out. **

**Thanks again for the readers who enjoyed this story. I like reading your reviews based on the story because it means a lot. Also make sure to pass this story to other ****unaware ****Pearlshippers.**

**So, I guess that's it for this chapter. See Ya! **


	7. May's confession and sadness!

Chapter 7: May's confession and sadness!

**First I'd like to say is, I'm extremely sorry for not updating this story in over a month. I had issues mostly personal ones and some affected those close to me. I was also extremely busy with my life, I'm sure other fanfic writers would say the same for not updating their content. I have not abandoned this story nor I will ever until it is completed to the very end. I have not given up on Pearlshipping nor will I plan on to. For being extremely late with my update, I have made this chapter the longest from previous ones. It is extremely long and I hope it made up for my long absence.**

**With that been said, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Pokémon. Pokémon is the property of Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak and etc.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: May's confession and sadness!**

It was another beautiful and peaceful day in Pallet Town where the sun was shining with clear blue skies. Wild Pokémon were enjoying the beautiful and calm peaceful morning by playing, scurrying, and search of food. In the Ketchum's residence, Delia was the first person who got up along with her Pokémon, Mr. Mime which both headed to the kitchen to start on a huge breakfast for the families that came for her son's birthday party. Johanna was the first guest who awoke as she joined Delia. Good mornings were said between them. Johanna wanted to assist Delia with breakfast but Delia refused, but Johanna insisted which in the end Delia agreed while starting a cheerful conversation. Both mother's had almost everything in common together, you could say they've known each other for a long time. They were joined by Norman and Caroline a few minutes as they exchanged 'good mornings' with one another as Delia and Johanna were finishing up breakfast.

Brock awoke slowly from his sleep and began to yawn from last night's birthday party of his old time best friend. He noticed and saw the clock displaying 9:52 AM. He was surprised sleeping in and waking up to this time of day as he usually gets up around 7:00 AM or less during his travels with Ash. Pikachu got up yawning and stretching his arms after a good night sleep. Brock smiled at the little electric mouse Pokémon

"Good morning Pikachu!" Smiled Brock.

"Pika chu!" Pikachu chirped slightly to Brock, not wanting to wake up Ash or Max.

Brock petted Pikachu on the head earning a 'chaaa' from the happy energetic Pokémon. Pikachu sniffed the air as smelled food was being made as he dashed off to the kitchen for breakfast. Brock chuckled a little and decided to wake up Ash.

"Hey Ash? Get up, it's almost 10 in the morning." Brock was tapping his left shoulder repeatedly.

"Five…more…minutes umnumm." As Ash did not wake up while speaking in his sleep. He turned to other side back facing Brock as he began to snooze a little heavily.

"I guess somethings never change." Brock chuckled.

He got up tiding his sleeping bag and pillow before heading to the bathroom to clean himself up. Pikachu dashed into the kitchen trying to get Delia's attention while she was talking to Johanna. Clearly, Pikachu was hungry and excited.

"Oh, good morning Pikachu! Don't worry, I made plenty of Pokémon food for you." Delia smiled filling up his bowl to the top as she served him the food.

"Pika!" he chirped, thanking her as the famished Pokémon began to eat.

Pikachu was eating a little faster than usual due to his love of food just like his trainer. Glameow was watching him with a surprised expression but smiled at the cheerful and hungry Pokémon. Pikachu noticed Glameow was watching him and his eating habits. He felt a little embarrassed as he greeted her.

"Pika chu." He smiled.

"Glam." Glameow replied back in the same tone.

May came down the stairs and saw Ash was still asleep soundly with his mouth open and his right arm stretched above his head. May giggled and began to think how cute Ash was when his asleep soundly as she left to the kitchen. Max got up, seeing he was not the last one up but typically Ash was still asleep. Max shook his head in slight disappointment.

"Typical Ash as usual." He spoke to himself as he got up and left the living room.

Dawn came down stairs, thinking she was the last one up after the Maple siblings were up. When she got up, she combed her hair to its best condition after taking a shower. Her hair had the fresh scent of shampoo aroma giving off in the air close to her. Piplup followed his trainer downstairs as both of them saw Ash still sleeping in the living room. She began to blush slightly and thought how cute and peaceful he looked. She did not want to wake him up but stood there gazing at him. Piplup was getting annoyed as he was getting extremely hungry and wanting to eat breakfast so he tugged her leg so they can go eat. Dawn broke from her gaze as she stared at Piplup.

"Oh, I'm sorry Piplup. Let's go eat." She smiled towards the little blue penguin Pokémon.

Dawn and Piplup both entered the kitchen as they found everyone eating or engaging in a conversation. Pikachu and Glameow were eating peacefully and quietly.

"Good morning everyone!" Dawn announced.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and returned the same greeting back in a cheerful manner, except for May who didn't say anything as she continued to eat. Dawn began to worry as to why May was acting rude and unfriendly to her. She made a mental note to talk to her later but right now she sat beside her mother and helped herself to some pancakes on the table. Piplup told Pikachu 'good morning' as he and Pikachu high fived and Glameow purred back to Piplup. Delia gave Piplup a bowl filled to the top of Pokémon food which he became overjoyed.

"Here you go Piplup!" Smiled Delia as she handed him the bowl while petting his head.

Piplup thanked her and began to eat in a slight rapid pace. Pikachu was smiling while Glameow shook her head.

"Mr. Mime? Would you please wake up Ash for me? Honestly, that boy is a handful sometimes." Delia spoke out loud slightly not pleased.

Everyone in the room either chuckled and agreeing with Delia or just smiled that he had a caring mother.

"Mime!" he saluted.

"Be gentle with him ok Mimey? She replied which Mr. Mime agreed to.

Dawn had her own plan as she decided to volunteer to go wake up Ash. "May I please wake him up Mrs. K? I know how I can get him up real fast." She smiled a little wickedly.

Delia was slightly surprised and Dawn's mother shook her head as she smiled, knowing her plan all too well. She knew what her daughter was up to because she done this when Ash finished his journey and stayed at their house before returning to Pallet Town.

"Go ahead dear." Delia smiled giving her the nod of approval.

Dawn walked up to Piplup and Pikachu as she required them for this process. "Piplup? Pikachu? Come with me ok?" she asked them.

Both Pokémon were slightly confused at first but when Dawn winked at them they smiled and followed cheerfully. When all three exited the kitchen, she crouched down and told them the plan quietly.

"Ok you two. We're going to wake him up like when we did back in Sinnoh at my place, but I want you Piplup to Bubble Beam him and Pikachu, you zap him lightly with your Thunderbolt attack. Ok?"

Both Pokémon nodded as they giggled.

"When I give the countdown quietly, you guys go for it." Giggled Dawn, picturing the outcome in her head already.

Both Pokémon giggled as they went to proceed with the plan. May who was in the kitchen had her doubts also had a bad feeling about this. Ash may get hurt or injured from her "wake up call" that will probably hurt him.

"Excuse me, but I'm finished." May got up and left the kitchen to head to the living room as to stop Dawn's plan.

Her parents had a slight look of confusion while Brock began to worry. These girls might clash over Ash which will get heated. As May walked straight to the living room as she saw Dawn was giving some sort of countdown quietly.

"3…2…1…Go!" She counted quietly until she yelled 'Go!'

Ash's eyes bolted from the yell but before he could react he was bombarded with Bubble Beam and combined with "light" Thunderbolt attack as he let out powerful scream of pain.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!"

When Pikachu and Piplup stopped, Ash was covered with soot and drenched from head to toe. His pillow exploded into pieces and was everywhere. He was fuming with rage wanting to know who did this to him also disturbing his sleep. When his enraged eyes shifted to see who it was and responsible so he can confront him/her, he saw Dawn, Pikachu and Piplup were smirking trying to hold their laughter at his painful morning wake up call. He calmed himself and smiled slightly but not until another female voice yelled at Dawn in a horrible manner.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? HUH?"

It was May screaming at Dawn for waking Ash up not the proper way. Ash and Dawn were shocked at her outburst and a little timid from her anger, however, Dawn spoke back.

"I just woke up Ash! Nothing wrong with it, besides I did this back in Sinnoh!" Dawn yelled back.

However May was not having any of this and continued her heated conversation towards the bluenette.

"I DON'T CARE. YOU COULD HAVE PARALYZED HIM OR WORSE, EVEN KILLED HIM. HONESTLY YOU'RE SUCH A STUPID LITTLE GIRL."

"EXCUSE ME?" Dawn yelled back.

"You heard me, YOU LITTLE SLU…" May was about to finish her sentence when everyone rushed into the living room to see what happened. Brock interrupted May's last word as it cut off.

"What's going on here?" he shouted slightly in a stern voice.

"May? Why are you yelling?" demanded her mother.

"Dawn? What did you do?" Dawn's mother asked next.

All three were waiting for an answer while Ash and the Pokemon were slightly scared to see the two young females battle it out with rage. May spoke up first as she blamed Dawn.

"Dawn here just zapped and Bubble Beamed Ash while he was asleep. She almost injured him severely or worse."

Dawn became a little scared and felt uneasy when May told them what happened as May continued.

"It was painful and horrible."

Ash's mother was worried from what she heard from May. She wanted to check if her son was alright. "Ash sweetie? Are you ok?"

Ash was still surprised to see his two friends argue and yell at one another. This never happened in Sinnoh when they met for the first time.

"I'm fine mom." He replied a little in a weak manner.

Dawn's mother was somewhat disappointed with her daughter's actions and Dawn could see she was in trouble.

"Dawn, why did you wake him up like that? I'm very disappointed in you young lady." Johanna replied with a stern tone.

I'm sorry mom. I won't do it again." Replied Dawn. "I'm sorry Ash. I didn't mean to hurt you." She turned her gaze at Ash, apologizing while becoming sad.

However, Ash brushed it off not putting thought on the wake up incident. He just smiled at Dawn and replied.

"That's ok. No need to worry!" he ensured her somewhat blushing.

Dawn felt relieved and began to blush slightly from Ash's gaze and smile. May felt irritated inside, Dawn was getting all the attention from Ash. She thought Ash would scream in her face and wouldn't forgive her for that stunt she pulled but instead he was calm and smiled at her as he let it slide. May began to think more, about them.

_"__Could Ash be falling in love for Dawn? No, I can't let this happen. She won't and certainly will not have him. She doesn't deserve him."_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Delia had something to say to everyone.

"Ok everyone, since that's over with, kids you go on ahead to Professor Oak's lab as your parents, Brock and I go grocery shopping for today's backyard dinner."

"Oh boy! Professor Oak's lab. I haven't been there in a long time." Max spoke excitedly.

May however departed the living room and the house as she left to the lab without saying a word. Max was about to head out too, but was interrupted by his mother.

"Max dear? Keep an eye on her, ok?" Caroline asked him.

"No worries mom." Replied Max. With that, Max departed and dashed off to the lab to join his sister.

"Ok, Ash? Go wash up and eat your breakfast. It's on the table. Then you can go to Professor Oak's lab and join your friends." His mother told him.

"Yes mom." He replied in a respectful manner.

"I guess I'll see you at the lab. Ok Ash?" Dawn spoke to him.

He was looking around the living room but when he heard Dawn spoke to him, he turned to her.

"Oh…yeah. Sure thing. I'll see you there." He smiled at her.

Dawn began to blush harder. She and Piplup decided it was time to go to the lab. Before she left, she had a question for Ash.

"Ash? Do you know which way is to Professor Oak's lab?"

Ash smiled and was about to tell her which way she should go but Brock cut in and spoke. "Don't worry Ash. I'll take her there. You need to get ready. I don't want to see you get scolded by your mother." Chuckled Brock.

Ash chuckled slightly as he replied, "Yeah yeah I Know." He went up the stairs to wash up.

Mr. Mime began to clean up the mess in the living room with Pikachu helping as well.

"I'll see you there Ash!" Shouted Dawn downstairs.

"Yeah. No need to worry." Responded the black raven haired teen from the top of the stairs.

Brock smiled at the scene as they began to depart and head to the lab. On their way to the lab, Dawn was taken back by the scenery, simplicity and the environment of Pallet Town.

"Wow! Pallet Town is so quiet and beautiful. It's just like back at Twinleaf Town." Dawn spoke out loud.

"Luup!" Piplup agreeing with her as he was amazed.

"Yeah, this town is quiet, beautiful and very clean when I come with Ash or visit him after or before our journeys." Brock added.

"Well I can't wait to go see Professor Oak's lab and read some of his famous poetry." Chirped Dawn excitedly.

Brock chuckled as they almost reached the lab. When they finally saw the famous lab and the windmill, Dawn saw it also was surrounded by trees, bushes and grass. It also was built on a hill. It also had a lot of stairs to get the front but must be entered by a gate.

"Wow! It's huge, it's nothing like Professor Rowan's place." Dawn was amazed by the lab in front of her.

"Pipluuuup!" Piplup was also in the same manner.

Brock chuckled and replied, "Yeah, everyone admires and respects him due to his knowledge of Pokémon knowledge." Brock told her.

Dawn and Brock also saw May and Max half way up the stairs towards the lab's front door.

"Well I better get back to Ash's house. I to leave with everyone to buy groceries and food for tonight's dinner party. Just follow those stairs which will lead you to the front doors." Brock finalized.

"Ok, thanks so much Brock." She thanked him for his help.

"No problem." Brock then dashed off back to Ash's house and did not want to be late.

"Come on Piplup! Let's go see Ash's Pokémon and say hi to everyone." Dawn told her ace Pokémon.

Piplup Pip." Agreeing with her.

They opened the front gate and began to climb the stairs quickly following May and Max to the entrance. When they arrived, Max knocked on the front door three times. It took almost a minute until the front doors opened, revealing Tracey in a white lab coat.

"Oh, good morning everyone! I'm guessing you all here for a tour of the lab, huh?" he joked slightly, but no one was laughing due to his dry humor.

May and Max were standing in front of the entrance and looked unpleased with Tracey's weak joke. Dawn and her Piplup were standing behind the Maple duo.

"Yeeaah…morning Tracey and we we're sent here because our parents won't be in because they want to shop for tonight's dinner party. Also it's been long since I was here." Max replied.

Tracey nodded and allowed all of them to walk in. May turned hear head and saw Dawn as well was here. She decided to ignore her with a 'humph'.

"So where is Ash? Is he coming here or no?" asked Tracey.

"He'll be here shortly." Max answered.

"Awesome, sounds great." He replied.

As Tracey was leading them to the backyard where Ash's Pokémon resides, Gary spotted them and began to groan, clearly not wanting them here.

"Listen guys, this isn't a social gathering as well as to annoy us. We're very busy here." Told the visiting trainers.

"Don't sweat it Gary." Max waived at him almost joking with the young professor in training. May slapped her brother lightly behind the head for being rude, as Max glared at her back.

"I'm serious. This place isn't for you to fool around. If you want to help I suggest you go to the backyard and play with the Pokémon and don't be in our way. Got it?" Gary told them as if he was warning them. He was wearing his Sinnoh attire with the white lab coat holding a clipboard filled with papers of recordings and data.

"Take it easy Gary. There here just to see Ash's Pokémon and play with them." Tracey told him.

"Whatever." Gary replied as he walked off to a room holding the clip board.

Tracey followed him leaving the visitors to do whatever they want. May and Max ran to go see Ash's Pokémon. Dawn on the other hand went to the lab's library and spotted Professor Oak preparing notes for his upcoming lectures. The room was filled with books about Pokémon history, theories, etc.

"Good morning Professor! I'm sorry if I bothered you." Dawn bowed when she interrupted the professor who was organizing his papers.

He looked up and saw Dawn and Piplup in front of the room's entrance. He got up and smiled as well as replied back. "Hello Dawn and good morning and good morning to you too Piplup." Professor Oak petted the small blue penguin's head which Piplup smiled back. "So what can I help you with?" he asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you have some books regarding your poems." Dawn replied who was somewhat gazing around the library.

The Professor walked over to a shelf and picked out a brown book and handed it to her. "Here you go. This is my second edition I wrote."

"Oh wow! Thanks so much Professor." Dawn squealed with delight.

Professor Oak chuckled, but he wanted to know why Ash hasn't come.

"Dawn? How come Ash isn't here?" Asked the professor.

"Oh, he'll be here shortly." She answered.

Professor Oak nodded and replied, "Oh by the way, you can keep the book. I have other copies." He smiled.

"Thank you very much Professor. I'll take good care of it. She replied excitedly.

Professor Oak chuckled, "Well I better get back to my work. I'm pretty sure Ash's Sinnoh Pokémon will be excited to see you." He replied.

Dawn giggled and replied, "Oh they will and I'll see you later Professor and thanks again for the book."

Professor Oak nodded as Dawn left the library with Piplup while holding the book in her hands. She was excited to see Ash's Pokémon. May and Max already were in the yard where all of Ash's Pokémon where they either rest or play. The Pokémon saw who entered the field as two people standing in the open. Some were happy to see and some did not know who they were. The Kanto and Johto saw them and smiled, recognizing through the Battle Frontier and last time's visit, however the Hoenn native Pokémon rushed towards them for a greeting. The Sinnoh Pokémon just stood there across the field not knowing who these people were. The Hoenn team ran across the field to greet their former traveling companions. Corphish, Glalie, Donphan, Torkoal, and Swellow flying over them were happy to see May and Max Sceptile just walked calmly until reaching the others.

"Hey everyone? It's been long? How are you?" Max shouted and greeted them excitedly.

"Yeah! Look at all of you. You guys became stronger than before and so happy." May added.

May and Max were petting them which earned happy cries from them while Sceptile had is arms crossed as he smiled. Dawn and Piplup walked in and entered the field. She saw so many Pokémon all around the field. Her and Piplup were amazed at all the variety of Pokémon Ash caught throughout his journeys. The Sinnoh team saw Dawn and Piplup as they stopped what they were doing and ran towards the bluenette and Piplup as they were extremely happy to see them. Dawn grinned and delighted as she hasn't seen them for a while. Staraptor and Gliscor were flying towards her with Infernape, Torterra, Buizel and Gible running, though Infernape being faster than the rest as poor Torterra was behind.

"Hey everyone! How have you been?" Dawn chirped and smiled as she petted them one by one.

Buizel wanting extra attention from her since he used to be her Pokémon until she traded him with Ash's Aipom due to Buizel preferring battles and Aipom preferring Contests.

"I've missed you too Buizel. I've missed you all." Dawn who was petting them still. She hugged Infernape who hugged back, happy seeing her again.

Piplup was also happy to see his Sinnoh friends. He high fived with Buizel, Infernape and Staraptor, he also joked around with Gliscor and Gible. Torterra picked him up and placed on his back smiling at the small blue penguin in the process. Piplup smiled and grinned. Piplup truly missed the old Sinnoh journey days and his friends.

Max and May their time with the greeting and playing with Ash's Hoenn team and walked over to Dawn who was playing with Ash's Sinnoh Pokémon. Max interrupted Dawn and the Pokémon with one of his excited questions.

"Hey! Are those Ash's Sinnoh Pokémon?"

Dawn did not realize that May and Max were behind her until Max spoke up. She was startled slightly at first when she turned around. May however was giving her the cold shoulder Dawn ignored her and smiled at Max and answered, "Yes they are. They are the strongest Pokémon I've ever seen trained under him." In chirpy manner.

"Cool! They look so strong and awesome." He replied as he pulled out his Pokedex.

Dawn and the Sinnoh team of Ash smiled at the compliment. Max aimed the Pokedex on one of the Pokémon as the device replied 'Data not found!' Max wondered why wasn't the device working as he tried one more time. The Pokedex answered again in the same answer, 'Data not found!'

"Huh? That's strange?" Max began to wonder why wasn't it working as he scratched his head.

"It's not working?" his older sister asked.

"I don't know? It must be broken." He replied

"It's not broken. You just don't have the updated version. Yours only have the information up to Hoenn." Dawn answered.

"Ohhh." All Max could say.

"Here, my Pokedex which is updated up to the last region, Sinnoh will give us the answers and information." Dawn pulled out her pink Pokedex as she began to start getting the information on the Sinnoh Pokémon. "I'll start with my Piplup." She told the Maple siblings.

Her Pokedex started to respond to each Sinnoh Pokémon.

_"__Piplup, the Penguin Pokémon. It's very proud, and it's thick down protects it from the cold."_

Dawn faced Ash's Pokémon starting with Buizel, followed by Infernape, Staraptor, Torterra, Gible and Gliscor. The Pokedex continued to give out the required information.

_"__Buizel, the Sea Weasel Pokémon. It stores air in the sacs on its neck and uses them as flotation devices, and swims by spinning its two tails like a propeller."_

_"__Infernape, the Flame Pokémon and the evolved form of Monferno. Infernape's fiery crown reflects it's fiery nature, and its speed is unmatched."_

_"__Staraptor, the Predator Pokémon and the evolved form of Staravia. Staraptor's ferocious nature means that it has no problem challenging much larger opponents."_

_"__Torterra, the Continent Pokémon. Torterra is the evolved form of Grotile. Its large back and sanitary nature offer an ideal place for smaller Pokémon to build their nests."_

_"__Gible, the Land Shark Pokémon. Gible once lived in the tropics, and to avoid cold it lives in caves warmed by geothermal heat."_

_"__Gliscor, the Fang Scorp Pokémon, and the evolved form of Gligar. It watches it's prey as it hangs from trees by its tail and attacks from above when it sees the chance."_

When Dawn finished scanning Ash's Sinnoh team, she put her Pokedex back. "Well? What do you think?" smiling as she waited for a reply or a question from both of them. Max answered first excitedly.

"Wow! They are so cool. I can't wait to compete in Sinnoh in the near future."

"Trust me, you won't be disappointed. There is so much to do and explore there." Dawn replied.

"They look so strong based off of the Pokedex." May commented.

Ash just finished taking a shower, brushing his teeth, and finished eating breakfast all in in a matter of time. It was time to head out and go see his friends and Pokémon at the ranch. He was wearing a long sleeved white t-shirt, blue jeans, red and black sneakers and decided to wear the black hat that Dawn got him for his birthday. He looked very fit and strong, especially with attire he wore. He and Pikachu locked the front door and headed off to the lab.

"Ok Pikachu, how about a race to Professor Oak's lab? What do you say?" Asked the young teen.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu saying 'You're on!' in a confident tone.

"Ok pal. Ready…set…GO!" Ash gave the count down as he and Pikachu took off in fast acceleration with lightning speed.

When Ash and Pikachu arrived to the front gate of the lab, panting heavily as both gave everything to come first place. Pikachu beat his trainer by twenty seconds.

"No fair Pikachu, you used Quick Attack to win. You cheated." Ash told his yellow electric companion.

"Pika Pi Pika Chu." Pikachu replied back to Ash while wiggling one of his little finger's telling him, you're too slow and no match for me.

"Yeah right. Let's go see everyone." Ash told Pikachu.

Pikachu nodded and both began to run up the stairs to the front door. They both arrived in front of the door as Ash knocked on the door four times. They both waited until Tracey opened the door and saw Ash and Pikachu standing with a smile plastered across their faces. He smiled back and greeted them.

"Ash! Hey what took you so long? We thought you wouldn't show up." Tracey asked.

Ash smiled then chuckled but replied back; "Well you know me, I like to sleep in late, but today everyone is going to be at my house for the dinner party and Brock left with my mom and the guests to shop for tonight. I was alone at home today and had to tidy things up before I came here."

"Well glad you're here. The gang are in the back with your Pokémon." Tracey replied.

"Cool, sounds awesome." Ash nodded.

Ash and Pikachu entered behind Tracey. They passed by Gary who was on a computer typing.

"What's up Gary?" Ash greeted.

Gary turned around and stopped typing as he saw Ash looking at him. Gary then whistled when he saw Ash with good looking attire on and showing some muscles. So he decided to tease the ravened hair trainer.

"Well well Ashy Boy, who you're trying to impress?" Gary smirked.

"Oh bug off Oak, I don't have time to hear you're shit." Replied Ash, almost getting angry.

"I'm only kidding man." Responded back the young Researcher in a cool manner.

"Whatever." As Ash and Pikachu left him as they headed to the field to see his Pokémon and his friends. When Ash and Pikachu entered the lab's ranch, all his Pokémon stopped whatever they were doing as if they sensed his approach. They saw Ash and Pikachu smiling towards them as he stood in front of the lab's door. They charged and darted towards them except Snorlax who remained in his spot as usual. Pikachu moved aside knowing what will occur. Dawn, May, and Max wondered what was going on? They saw a Pikachu smiling next to Ash's Pokémon meaning one thing? He was here.

All of his Pokémon excluding Snorlax and his thirty Tauros tackled him and chirped his name excitedly. He was laughing happily while they were nuzzling next to him. Dawn, May and Max ran to the scene to see if Ash was ok.

"Ash? Are you ok?" Max asked somewhat concerned.

Ash was laughing whole heartedly but managed to reply from the hugs and nuzzles of his Pokémon, "Yeah…never…felt better." Replied Ash between laughs.

Dawn and the Maple duo sighed in relief but smiled at the scene in front them. Despite his age, he's the same old Ash they travelled with and his love of Pokémon keeps on getting stronger.

"Ok guys, can I get up now?" Ash pleaded to his Pokémon in a happy manner, who smothered him.

They got off so he can get up. He petted Gible on the head before getting up.

"Wow Ash! Your Sinnoh Pokémon are so cool." Max shouted somewhat towards him.

Pikachu ran back to Ash's side and climbed back up on his right shoulder. All of his Pokémon surrounded him and very happy to see him. He smiled back to Max.

"Thanks Max, and yeah they're pretty strong too."

"Wow Ash, you have so many awesome Pokémon here." Dawn told him.

Ash began to blush slightly and replied; "Yeah umm, I do."

Dawn was somewhat blushing in return while Max was confused at the scene in front of him, but May was enraged inside from what's unfolding in front of her. Bayleef walked up to Dawn and nuzzled her, she sensed that her trainer has feelings for the bluenette. Dawn was surprised by Bayleef's actions but smiled in return.

"Bay Bay!" Bayleef was nuzzling Dawn's cheeks.

"Awe, I like you too Bayleef." Replied Dawn while petting her. "She's so sweet and kind." Dawn told Ash.

Ash smiled and replied back; "Yeah, she's very friendly and gentle."

Ash pulled out his red cellphone and checked the time to see if it was lunch time and as if right on que, Tracey came by with a huge wagon carrying Pokémon food. Ash walked up and helped him passing out the food to his hungry and excited Pokémon. Dawn, May and Max felt it was right to release theirs as well. Dawn called out Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Togekiss and her new fully evolved Quilava. May sent out her Blaziken, Buttifly, Glaceion, Munchlax, Venusaur, and Wartortle. Max brought out Ralts, Swampert, Grovile, Altaria, Camerupt and Mawile.

"Woah! I didn't know you guys brought your team out as well. I'll bring more food." Commented Tracey has he left back inside.

Pikachu was greeted by May's Pokémon and Dawn's Pokémon in a happy manner, seeing him since it has been far too long. Pikachu greeted them back happily with smiles. One Pokémon however was beyond excited seeing Pikachu the most.

"Bun Buneary!" Buneary chirped happily as she bounced towards Pikachu, nuzzling and cuddling him. Pikachu stood there embarrassed and scratching the back of his head but nonetheless enjoying Buneary's company and affection.

"Aww, Ash look! Buneary misses Pikachu a lot." Dawn cooed to Ash.

Ash chuckled and replied; "Yeah, he misses her too. Don't tell Pikachu I said though." Ash smiled.

Dawn giggled and watched Buneary and Pikachu cuddle together. She was in a deep thought now of how she wished Ash and she would be doing the same thing right now. Cuddling, kissing, and hugging like Buneary and Pikachu. Ash was also thinking the same thing. It would be a matter of time to confess his love for her before it's too late. He saw his Quilava was eating with another Quilava who both were enjoying each other's company as if they know each other for a long time. He was really interested in this other Quilava now.

"Hey Dawn? Is that your Quilava? If so, when did it evolve from a Cyndaquil?" Asked Ash.

Dawn broke from her thoughts about her love fantasy with Ash and replied; "Oh, it's a long story but I guess I can tell you anyways." She chirped in happy manner.

May moved in closer wanting to know as well. Dawn however began to tell the story.

DAWN"S STORY:

"It all started when I got up on the first day of my Pokestylist job. I placed all my stuff that I needed, my Pokémon, and some food for me and the Pokémon. I told my mom I was leaving to start my first day and decided on my way to head to Professor Rowan's lab. I made it to the lab and saw Professor Rowan with his assistants were checking up on the Pokémon in the lab. I walked up to them and greeted them as I also had a question for him but unfortunately he was very busy. He also had to deal with new trainer who just turned ten years old and she had a hard time deciding which starter Pokémon to choose from. Her name is Shinko and she always carries a notebook writing down solutions or what is ok to do. A Piplup and a Chimchar got into a fight and both escaped from the lab. She freaked out and Professor Rowan and his assistants rushed to see what was going? I explained everything that happened as I volunteered to go retrieve the escaped Pokémon. This was a similar predicament happened when I started my journey. Shinko wanted to help and I agreed. We began to search in the forest as she told me that she was a fan of my coordinating skills and I taught her on how to approach scared Pokémon or when they're causing trouble. When we arrived, we saw Piplup and Chimchar both stuck by huge webs by those pesky Ariados that my Piplup and I managed to beat when I started my journey. I sent out Cyndaquil to help Chimchar and Piplup out of the web. By the time I rescued them, an army of angry Ariados showed up ready to attack us. I sent out everyone to help and overpowered all the Ariados knocking them all out. There was this one type of Araidos though. He was different colour and used Psychic to freeze me and my Pokémon as well was all the knocked out Ariados got up and trapped us with String Shot. Cyndaquil being determined to not lose to them as he evolved into Quilava and wiped all the Ariados with Eruption. Shinko and I returned to Professor Rowan with the rescued starter Pokémon and told him what happened, but he was relieved in the end. Shinko then tells Professor Rowan and I that she will make her final decision on the following day. I set off towards Hearthrome City for my Poke-Stylist job. I waved goodbye to them and wished Shinko the best of luck on her upcoming journey."

STORY ENDED:

"Wow, that's one heck of an adventure." Replied Ash.

"Yeah it was, also wherever Shinko is? She's probably doing just fine on her Pokémon journey." Stated Dawn.

Ash smiled at Dawn which she smiled back as they began to gaze at one another, lost in each other's eyes, almost forgetting everything that surrounded them, wanting to be in a world for themselves so they can confess their love to one another and be alone together forever and ever until May cleared her throat to get their attention. When Ash and Dawn realized what they were doing in front of her as they quickly turned away from each other blushing. May was burning with jealousy inside wishing now she could take drastic measures against Dawn. When May started to flirt with Ash, Tracey came with another wagon full of food and a tray full of sandwiches as well as a bowl of salad. Max helped Tracey with the Pokémon food to pass out for all the Pokémon out which Tracey thanked Max for his assistance and Ash bolted for the food.

Tracey also gave them a picnic blanket for them to have lunch as he went back inside. Ash sat between May and Dawn who both kept on glancing at him when he wasn't looking in their direction. Max was sitting across from, almost smirking at Ash's predicament. The Pokémon were happily eating and chatting amongst themselves. In one group sitting close to the trainers; Pikachu, Buneary who was stuck like glue next to Pikachu, Piplup, Pachirisu, Buizel, Bayleef, and Gible were munching happily. The Flying type Pokémon were also eating happily accompanied by Dawn's Togekiss. Ash and Dawn's Quilava's were both eating and talking together. Torterra, Sceptile, Infernape, Glalie, and Torkoal eating at a normal calm pace. May and Max's Pokémon were eating next to them. It was somewhat quiet between the young trainers as the only noise was coming from the cheerful Pokémon. Ash decided to break the silence between everyone that surrounded them.

"So Max, how's your journey around Hoenn going along? Still defeating the gym leaders?" He asked the young boy.

"Yeah, I'm giving the Hoenn League another shot. Every time I qualify, I finish in the top eight." Answered Max somewhat in a depressed tone.

"Cheer up! You'll definitely win this time." Smiled Ash to young Hoenn trainer.

Max began to cheer up quickly and replied back; "Thanks Ash! You're the best when it comes to confidence boost."

Ash smiled back at him but when he saw his Ralts, he began to wonder if that was the same Ralts they rescued.

"Hey Max? Is that the same Ralts we rescued?"

"It sure is. I was so happy when Professor Birch and I agreed to have Ralts as my starter, even Ralts agreed. He spoke happily about his Pokémon.

Ash directed his sight to Ralts who was eating. Ralts saw Ash looking at him as they both smiled at one another. Ash decided to ask May next.

"Well May what about you?"

May somewhat looked at him having a small blush. She did not want to tell him about what happened between Drew and herself, not for now at least.

"Well I'm taking a break from Contests. I just don't know why I can't win one Grand Festival?" She answered in a somewhat depressed tone.

"Hey now, don't be sad. I'm sure you'll win the next upcoming Grand Festival in Hoenn. You just need to train extra hard and you'll be a force to be reckoned with." Smiled Ash.

May began to blush and smiled shyly as she replied; "Thank you…Ash."

Dawn was somewhat becoming jealous inside because Ash was giving her attention and thinking May was trying to flirt with Ash. Both were giggling and smiling about a joke from their Hoenn journey. She wished Ash would only treat her as his favourite and main person to flirt with, as well as confess her feelings soon.

"Dawn, what about you? How's life back in Sinnoh?"

Dawn was immediately interrupted from her thoughts and looked at Ash who was waiting for her to answer. She was hesitant but replied; "Well right now I'm working with Lila at her boutique after I finished my nine month Poke-Stylist fashion design. I had my mom talk with Lila if I can try something new since I love fashion, so my mom and Lila agreed and I started working with her at her store. Before I was with Paris as a Poke-Stylist along with my Buneary, I was designing mostly but I somewhat modeled with Buneary, but nothing inappropriate or out of line." Dawn concluded.

While Dawn was telling her story and Ash was listening attentively, May began to feel jealous again. When Dawn told her part of being a Poke-Stylist and modeling with her Buneary, May spoke to herself in her head.

_"__Heh, I bet you were posing like a total slut and whore with your suggestive themes."_

May was giving Dawn a death stare while Ash was smiling at Dawn's story as she finished. Ash also asked about her contests.

"What about your training? Do you still have time to train for your contests?"

"Oh yeah definitely. When I have time I perfect my contest moves every time and try some new ones." Dawn replied.

"Now that's the Dawn I'm talking about." Ash chirped somewhat.

Dawn began to blush of how thoughtful and caring about her daily life. May was furious inside. She's the type of girl who will explode at times if she doesn't like what she sees, but for now she's bottling up all this jealousy towards Dawn inside because she's a guest and wanted to be respectful.

When the group finished their lunch, they cleaned and packed up while the Pokémon played around the field. Ash was showing Dawn his other Pokémon he had on his previous journeys. The Pokémon took an instant liking to her and some even nuzzled her for attention to play with them which she did. They sensed that Dawn had the same love and compassion for all Pokémon just like their trainer Ash did. Ash also showed her the thirty Tauros he had in a gate. She was surprised that Ash owned thirty Tauros. When he told her the story on how he caught them she giggled at him which he chuckled. May was following them everywhere while Dawn was petting some of the Tauros. Max was playing tag with his Pokémon. When it was two o'clock, Professor Oak, Gary and Tracey told the visitors it was time to go to Ash's house for the dinner party. Dawn, May and Max called back their Pokémon with Ash saying his goodbyes to his Pokémon on the ranch. They were somewhat sad but said their goodbyes to their trainer. The only Pokémon other Piplup that belong to Dawn who did not want to go back in the Pokeball was Buneary due to Pikachu.

The group including Professor Oak descended down the stairs before locking up the lab. The group walked back to Ash's house with Ash, Dawn and May in front while May was watching Dawn just in case. In front of them was Pikachu, Piplup and Buneary as Buneary was excited holding Pikachu's hand with Piplup walking nearby. In the back behind Ash and the girls, Professor Oak and Max were talking about Pokémon and research and behind them was Gary and Tracey talking about their daily lives. Buneary was extremely excited and somewhat blushing while holding Pikachu's hand with Pikachu somewhat smiling embarrassingly. Dawn awed at the sight in front of her seeing it as extremely cute.

"Look Ash! Buneary and Pikachu are in love." Dawn cooed in excitement.

Ash chuckled at the sight and replied; "Congratulations buddy, you got yourself a girlfriend."

Pikachu just smiled shyly and scratched the back of his head but was ok with it. May was heating up with rage as she did not know how long she can take Dawn's sight and her talks with Ash. When everyone arrived to Ash's house, Ash opened the door and let everyone in with the trainer's parents greeted their kids. Everyone was now in the backyard setting up. By the time they finished it was 5 PM. They decided to play music, there was many chairs and a large table set up with spoons, forks, knives, plates and cups. Delia and Mr. Mime were cooking on the grill and Brock was making sandwiches and salad. Norman and Professor Oak were talking about the new generation of trainers making their way through. Johanna and Caroline were talking about Pokémon Contests and accomplishments. Gary and Tracey were arm wrestling. The Pokemon were all out enjoying themselves. Pikachu, Buneary, Pachirisu, Quilava, Togekiss, Piplup, Glaceon, Buttifly, Wartortle, and Ralts were playing with Max. Dawn and May were watching them on the sidelines. Blazeiken and Venasaur were standing next to May. Johanna's Glameow was sitting next her. Brock's Croagunk was dazed as usual. Dawn's Mamoswine was resting by a huge nearby tree in the backyard and above Mamoswine resting on a thick tree trunk was Ash lying down with his hat covering his head.

"Hey Ash! Wanna come down play with us?" Shouted Max towards him.

Ash removed his hat from his face and looked at Max with somewhat of a tired look and replied; "Maybe later!"

Max nodded and continued playing with the Pokémon. Ash decided to watch the sky and continue thinking. He watched the clouds pass by slowly as breeze past by as he was thinking about Dawn.

_"__I have to tell her how I feel sooner or later. She's so beautiful and perfect. I better man up and tell her or before it's too late." _He took a glimpse of her as she was somewhat scolding Piplup to play nice when he shoved Quilava accusing him of cheating. Ash looked away and began to stare at the clouds and think about Dawn again. May saw Ash was looking at Dawn a few seconds earlier. This was the last straw. She was about to put Dawn in her place. May approached Dawn as she was no longer tolerating this anymore.

"Hey Dawn? Can I talk to you in private over there?" Sounding somewhat angry and pointing to a nearby small forest.

Dawn was hesitant at first but agreed to go. When they arrived out of everyone's sight Dawn spoke up first.

"So what's up May?"

"Cut the crap Dawn. You better not think I'm your friend. From here on out I'm going to be your rival with no mercy, if not, even worse." May spoke in an angry and sassy tone.

Dawn was shocked at what she heard from May. She thought she was in some dream, but sadly it was happening for real.

"May? What's going on? I thought we were friends?" Dawn replied.

"Friends? As if. You're nothing but a weak spoiled brat." May replied back angrily.

"Excuse me?" Dawn somewhat shouted back.

"You heard me, so take a hike."

Dawn was confused but she was now angry with May.

"Take a hike? Why?" Dawn told her.

"You'll find out in time, but for now it's none of your business you slut." May responded with her arms crossed.

"What did you say to me?" Dawn yelled back.

"You heard me. Don't act like you don't have ears." May answered smugly.

"Well May! Ever since I showed up, you've acted differently and in a bad mood, mostly to me."

"That's none of your business. Just stay out of my way."

"Your way? For what?" Dawn demanded.

"Once again, it's none of your business."

"It's as if someone or something stole from you or hurt you." Dawn told her in an angry mood.

May began to chatter her teeth with rage. Half of Dawn's statement was correct. She was tricked by Drew and now 'she' was in her way for Ash. She knew she can't let Dawn see her weakness.

"Ok Berlitz, I challenge you to a battle after dinner. Unless you're scared?" May was now winding up Dawn.

"Fine! You're on. If this is about the loss back at the Wallace Cup then I'll have to beat you once again." Replied Dawn.

"Hold it you trash. This isn't a Contest battle. This is going to be an original battle without flashy moves."

"Fine, I'll still beat you!" Dawn spoke confidently.

"Will see about that." May smirked.

When both girls returned back to the group at the party, food was already being served. Ash, Brock and Mr. Mime were passing out the Pokémon food for the Pokémon. While everything was getting ready. May walked to the table smiling while Dawn was sad and felt uneasy.

"Come on girls, there's plenty of food here." Delia told them.

"Oh I'm starving, thank you Mrs. K." May told her as she grabbed a seat next to her mother.

"You're always hungry." Max told her in an annoyed tone.

"Quiet you!" she shouted towards him.

Dawn walked to the table in a depressed mood and sat next to her mother. Her mother saw her daughter's mood and decided to ask.

Dawn? Are you ok dear? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine mom. No need to worry." Dawn told her in a fake smile.

"That's when I worry the most." Replied Johanna.

"No mom it's ok." Dawn trying to be happy.

She saw May eating with a smile and talking with Max and her father. Ash was eating with Pikachu accompanied by her Pokémon. He patted Mamoswine by the side while smiling at him. Mamoswine smiled back enjoying Ash's presence greatly. Pikachu was cuddled by Buneary as they were eating. Pikachu became more confident in Buneary's presence by now. Ash had the biggest plate with three pieces of medium steaks, a side of salad, and a handful of sandwiches. If Dawn was not mistaken, Ash was holding a tray instead. How can he eat that much yet remain so fit? Nonetheless he was still cute, handsome and kind. She was blushing slightly now as she watched him laugh with Pikachu, Buneary and Piplup.

When everyone finished their food. Delia turned off the music and Mr. Mime began to clean up. As everyone was about to head back inside and return their respective Pokémon as well, May got up and approached Brock as she whispered in Brock's ear about the battle. Brock was shocked somewhat but agreed. He got up and announced for everyone to hear.

"Everyone! May I have your attention please?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to Brock.

"There will be a Pokémon battle between two challengers here." Continued the former breeder.

Everyone was surprised and wondered who challenged who?

"A battle? That's awesome. Who's challenging who?" Ash asked excitedly.

Brock smiled and replied; "Calm down Ash. It's not you. The challenger is May and she challenges Dawn to a battle." Finished Brock.

May got up smiling and walked up to take her side. Everyone shifted their sight towards Dawn who looked somewhat timid and had a weak smile, but she got up to take her side against May. Way was folding her arms and smiling down on her, trying to play mind games and rattle Dawn.

"May from Petalburg City of Hoenn the challenger will challenge Dawn from Twinleaf Town of Sinnoh. This will be a one on one battle with no substitutions. Trainers, choose your Pokémon." Brock announced taking the referee spot.

Everyone was wondering why the two girls are battling each other? Did they have something planned or did they have a little fight between them?

"Is this going to be a contest battle?" Asked Max.

"No. This will be a classic Pokémon battle." Brock answered.

Everyone and mostly the parents were somewhat concerned as they waited for the battle to unfold. Dawn and May both starring at each other with a determined look as no smiles was shown between them. It was as if they were heated rivals who disliked one another.

"Come on May! You can do it sweetie." Caroline shouting to encourage her daughter.

"You can win dear, I believe in you." Johanna doing the same for her daughter.

"How come they're not smiling at one another as if they were enemies?" Questioned Delia who was somewhat concerned and worried.

"I don't know?" Was all the Professor could say? He too was concerned with this battle.

"Should be interesting." Smiled Gary.

Professor Oak was wondering what happened between them to battle now, as the battle was about to start.

May was smiling over confidently as if she claimed the battle already. She was clearly way over confident in her abilities.

"You can go first!" Shouted May across the battle field in a confident.

"Fine by me!" Dawn replied back. She began to observe her Pokémon and decided Mamoswine without hesitation. Being a huge powerhouse will give her the advantage since he's quite the fighter.

"Mamoswine, spot light!" cried Dawn cheerfully.

Mamoswine heard his name announced by his trainer and walked up to take his place in front of his trainer with a determined look.

May whoever was content with Dawn's choice, deep down she was hiding her sadness under the over confidence. Thinking by beating Dawn it would give her bragging rights and to show off in front of Ash. He may even start having more feelings for her. She smiled warmly a little as she was about to announce her Pokémon.

"Blaziken take the stage!" cried May in a determined tone.

Blaziken heard his name announced and leaped into the air as he landed in front of May with his arms folded. Blaziken was looking down at Mamoswine as if he was nothing.

The tension was fierce between both Pokémon and trainer as they locked eyes on one another, Brock however looked at both challengers with an approval before shouting for them to start.

"BEGIN!"

May decided to take the first move quickly.

"Blaziken use Overheat!" cried May.

"Quick Mamoswine counter with Ancient Power!" Dawn cried back.

Blaziken fired a powerful Overheat attack straight at Mamoswine but the mammoth sized Pokémon retaliated with Ancient Power as both attacks collided creating a cloud of smoke. May hatched up another quick attack.

"Use Blaze Kick and use the smoke to your advantage." Shouted May.

"Quick Mamoswine get out of there." Dawn cried to her Pokémon.

Mamoswine heard his trainer's command but unfortunately he was too late as Blaziken appeared out of the smoke with speed as he landed his Blaze Kick in Mamoswine's face. Mamoswine gave aloud cry of pain.

"MAMOO!"

"Oh no Mamoswine?" Dawn called out.

May on the other hand wanted to wrap this battle up as quickly as possible.

"Flamethrower Blaziken!" May commanded.

"Quick Mamoswine dodge it!" yelled Dawn.

Mamoswine trying to recover from the powerful Blaze Kick to the face, was struck with the Flamethrower attack.

"It's a direct hit!" Gary yelled impressed by Blaziken's dominance.

"Alright May!" Max shouted cheerfully.

"Way to go dear!" Her mother added.

Johanna felt worried and decided to cheer more loudly for her daughter.

"Come on sweetie you can do this! Fight back!" Johanna encouraging her.

Dawn's other Pokémon began to cheer for her and encouraging her to keep fighting along with Mamoswine. Norman was happy with his daughter's battle style, meanwhile Ash and Professor Oak were analyzing the situation and as to why both girls were battling as if they hated each other?

"Alright Mamoswine, use Tackle!" Dawn gritted her teeth in frustration.

Dawn did not want to lose her cool and let May get under her skin but this battle was intense and May was leading. Mamoswine charged straight for Blaziken, until May countered.

"Quick Blaziken dodge by jumping in the air." May commanded.

Blaziken jumped straight into the air, but Dawn was smiling as if that's what she wanted. May whoever was now concerned with the change of expression as to wondering what was Dawn planning.

"Perfect! Mamoswine use Hidden Power while Blaziken is above." Dawn cried.

May and Blaziken were shocked and surprised as Mamoswine fired the attack. It was a perfect hit as Blaziken landed on the ground with a thud.

"Come on Blaziken you can do it. Get up!" cried May.

"Use Hidden Power one more time Mamoswine!" Shouted Dawn.

Mamoswine fired the attack again but Blaziken sensed the coming attack and leapt out of the way. Both Pokemon began to slightly pant from the heavy attacks.

"Well Dawn, it seems Blaziken has your Mamoswine on lock down. Face it. I hold the type advantage." May spoke with a confident smile.

"Type advantages mean nothing or did you forget that when Ash battled with type disadvantages? Surely I didn't." Replied Dawn with a determined look.

"Grrr. Will see about that. I already have this in bag." May spoke angrily.

"Hmph!" Dawn didn't give it too much thought.

"Ok Dawn, have it your way. I'm about to end this here and now. Blaziken activate your Blaze ability." May told her starter.

Blaziken nodded and began to glow in a strong fiery red aura. Everyone who were watching gasped but mostly Johanna and Delia who were worried, while May's family smiled. Dawn also was surprised but acted quickly.

"Quick Mamoswine use Ice Shard and eat it."

Mamoswine did so as he ate the ice and began to be covered in an ice type armor or cloak. May was surprised to see Dawn used something new. It was definitely a contest move.

"Alright Dawn I'm finishing this, Blaziken use Blaze Kick full power!" cried May

"Will see about that. Mamoswine use Tackle with the Ice armor, full power!" Dawn cried back.

Both Pokémon powered up their attacks and charged at one another. When they coliided the place was covered in smoke and almost as if a tiny miniature earthquake shook the place. Everyone was worried and somewhat panicked, but gasped waiting for the outcome. When the smoke cleared, both Dawn and May were determined that one of them won the battle. Mamoswine and Blaziken were both struggling and panting after the heavy brawl. They were both determined to clinch this and claim the win. Both trainers were eager and could not handle the suspense to see the final result too. Mamoswine and Blaziken continued to pant until they both fell and fainted. Brock examined to see if both could not continue and when they did not go on any further he announced the final result.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle. Therefore this battle is a draw."

Everyone clapped for of the most amazing battle they witnessed.

"Great job Mamoswine, you did your best." Dawn soothed her tusked Pokémon while petting him.

"Mamoo." He replied back somewhat unsatisfied with the result.

"Good job Blaziken. You did awesome." May patted him for a great battle.

"Blaze." He replied in an unhappy manner somewhat as he too did not favour the result.

"Wow! You girls got really strong in these past months. I'm very impressed." Ash walked up to them excitedly.

Both girls blushed slightly and replied with a shy 'Thank you' from their crush's compliment.

"Yeah that was an awesome battle." Shouted Max excitedly.

Everyone was smiling at them for a great battle they displayed. Both challengers smiled back to everyone.

"Well everyone is getting dark. Time to clean up and head back inside." Announced Delia.

"And I have to go back to the lab. Gary? Tracey? Let's go." Commented Professor Oak.

They both nodded but helped around by cleaning as well. When everyone was doing their part, May walked up to Dawn who was cleaning up the table. Brock was taking care of both Blaziken and Mamoswine with potions and berries.

"Hey Dawn can I talk to you?" Interrupted her as Dawn was folding the picnic blanket of the table.

Dawn stopped folding the picnic blanket and turned to face May.

"Sure." She replied somewhat not interested.

They made their way next to the tree and began to talk.

"Look. I'm sorry how I acted today towards you." May started, somewhat telling her the truth.

"That's ok, I wasn't being nice to you as well." Dawn replied.

May smiled and replied; "Let's forget this and be friends again? Ok?" Asked May.

"Sure!" Smiled Dawn.

They both hugged each other in return, but while hugging May crossed her fingers behind Dawn's back, knowing she'll get Ash and not Dawn. However, Dawn felt relieved gaining her friendship back with May but did not know that May was mostly lying.

When everyone finished cleaning they returned their respective Pokémon except for Pikachu knowingly, Piplup and Buneary wanting to be with Pikachu, Glameow, Mr. Mime, and Ralts. Professor Oak, Gary and Tracey said their good nights and left. It was the last day for all the guests at the Ketchum's residence.

Inside the Ketchum house as the clock displayed 9:30 PM, the adults including Brock were in the living room playing Go Fish, Mr. Mime was tiding the house up for last adjustments, and the trainers were also in the living room doing their own thing. May and Max were watching TV. The television displayed a man talking about Johto and its history. Dawn was reading a Pokémon's Coordinator magazine, while Ash was playing with Pikachu as Piplup and Buneary joined in wanting to play. Ash would steal glances at Dawn when she wasn't looking his way. May felt a little jealous but hoped Ash still had feelings for her. It was now or never, she needed to tell him. Her heart began to beat faster and she started to feel nervous. She got up and approached the Pallet native.

"Ash? Can I talk to you…umm…in private? You know in the backyard?" May was feeling nervous and blushing quickly.

Ash let go of Pikachu and turned to her with a slight confusion on is face with a mixture of a surprised look.

"Umm…sure…I guess." He replied somewhat concerned.

Pikachu was about to follow him but Ash told him to stay here. Pikachu was disappointed but Buneary jumped on him and began to cuddle him which Piplup and Ralts smirked at the scene.

Ash followed her to the back door as they exited to the backyard, Dawn felt nervous and suspected something. So she dropped the magazine and decided to follow them silently so she can listen in on their conversation. Brock smiled lightly as he had a hunch what will happen when he glanced at Dawn following them, so he continued back with his game.

When Ash and May made their way outside, May stood in front of Ash with her back turned as she was blushing furiously. Ash was somewhat nervous as to why she brought him out here. Dawn made her way to nearby bush as she hid herself so she can listen in on their conversation.

May began to scrape the ground with her shoes while Ash waited for her to speak what's on her mind.

"Ash…the reason that…I wanted to speak to you in private and alone is that…" May spoke while her back was turned to Ash. She was blushing madly. Her body felt it was made of jelly. She did not know how Ash will react. Will he decline her love? Or will he accept? Does he share my feelings? Many questions were running through the brunette's head while she was extremely nervous.

"Yeah May?" Ash replied somewhat in a hesitant voice, wanting to know now.

May turned around to face Ash with a nervous look giving off of her. She was blushing madly. She walked up to Ash face to face. Ash began to sweat slowly not knowing what to do as well surprised by her actions.

"The reason I wanted to-to…talk to you…in private…because…I want to confess my feelings to you…I-I-I…I…love you, Ash." May confessed nervously while blushing furiously.

Ash just gulped from what he just heard from her. He began to sweat even more with a shocked expression. Dawn was listening to every word from both them as she was still hid behind the bushes. She covered her mouth tightly with her hands as she was totally surprised. She was extremely shocked and began think many questions. _"May likes Ash? How? Since when? Will he accept her feelings? No no no no, this can't be happening." _She began to cry silently and slowly so they wouldn't hear her. _"I thought I was the one to be with Ash." _Dawn felt her heart shatter into a million pieces.

Ash was surprised but stunned truly. He was sweating rapidly now from this tension and did not know how to reply back. May felt like she was dangling from a cliff. Will he accept and be relieved from this? Or will she receive the rejection and shatter her heart? Ash took a deep breath, closed his eyes and collected his thoughts. The suspense was building fiercely for May, wanting his answer eagerly.

"May I-I'm sorry. I don't share your feelings like that." Ash replied calmly and gently to her. May began to tear up but Ash held her hands and continued.

"You're a great friend May honest, but I can't love you like that. My heart loves a different girl." Ash told her.

May was tearing up still but weakly replied; "W-Who is the girl t-that y-you like?"

"I can't tell you and quite honestly I don't know if she loves me the way I love her." Ash replied also brought May in a soothing hug. "May you are one of my best friend and I'll remain your best friend to the end. You're important to me just like everyone else and I hate to see you upset." Continued Ash. "But I don't love you like that. I hope you understand."

May was still crying somewhat but she wanted this hug to never end as well as Ash not letting go, but sadly he does not share her feelings.

"T-that's ok Ash I understand. Whoever this girl you love. I'm sure she loves you back. You're the most courageous, trustworthy, and sweet. A lot of people admire you Ash." Smiled May which she started to calm down but still disappointed that she'll never be his girlfriend.

"Thanks May." Ash smiled back.

Dawn who crying silently stopped when she listened to Ash did not share her feelings. He rejected May calmly and gently. She felt relieved as if a huge weight have been lifted off her shoulders. She felt happy now that Ash does not share her feelings, but felt concerned also who is this girl that he likes? Could it be someone from his previous journeys before her? She began to slightly worry herself hoping it's her that he likes. She continued to listen to them for any further conversation.

"Ash?" May asked in a sad and painful tone.

"What's up May?" he asked concerned.

May felt fresh new tears escape her eyes as Ash became worried again. May this time closed her eyes, feeling hurt, trying to put herself together."

"I had this bottled up inside for quite a while now, but it's about Drew. He lied to me and my feelings." May spoke sadly.

"What did Drew do?" Ash replied feeling somewhat angry now.

May stopped crying a little and began to tell him the story.

"When I traveled to Johto for my journey, I ran into him. We both began to travel together on our journey for the Contests and I was struggling that time. One day we wore both walking to our destination and he began to call me names and laughed at me. He said I fell for him and his roses. We used to date back in Johto but it was all a scam. He said he used me and his plan worked by separating me from you. He was jealous of you. Ash, he also said I used you. I wasn't good enough for you." May began to sob once again after she finished her story.

Ash felt sorry for her. She went through a lot. "It's ok May, you did not use me. Don't believe in him." He replied.

"No it's not Ash, it's true. He's right I used you so that I can move on and explore by myself. I took all your lessons and teachings for granted. When he broke up with me, I thought I can return back for you for comfort." May replied still crying slightly.

Ash pulled her in for another soothing hug and replied; "There now, you didn't use me at all. When you wanted to go to Johto I was happy for you. It's your decision May and at the end of the day, I'm not going to be mad at you. Whatever guilt you think you have that's weighing you down, forget about it. I forgive you."

May felt relieved. Ash was kind, caring and the type of person to never hold a grudge.

"Thanks Ash." May smiled. She quickly started to cheer up. She was glad Ash forgave her. Ash let go of her and smiled.

"No problem. When I start on a new journey and run into Drew. I'll make him sorry for how he treated you."

May smiled and nodded. She felt better talking about her past problem. She thought whichever girl that Ash likes, is very lucky. She even knows who that girl is now after encountering her today all day. She felt the blue haired Sinnoh native was lucky indeed.

"Come on, it's getting late and you and your family have a trip back home tomorrow." Ash finished.

She nodded and agreed. Dawn heard what May went through and felt terribly sorry for her. She went through a lot emotionally. She hoped everything will be ok for her. When she heard they finished their conversation, she quickly and silently tip toed back inside and dashed upstairs.

Ash and May both walked in into the house with Ash being behind her as he turned off the lights and locked the back door. They both said their good nights as May headed upstairs and found Dawn asleep in Ash's bed with the blanket covering her face, not knowing she wasn't asleep. Ash saw Brock, Max and Pikachu asleep in the living room, in fact everyone was asleep as not a single soul was awake. Every guest was leaving tomorrow morning since this was their last day. The clock displayed 11:23 PM in the living room. He walked towards his sleeping bag and laid down as he began to think about this whole day. Pikachu was sleeping soundly next to his head, he smiled at the sight of his best friend. His thoughts took over him when he began to stare at the ceiling.

_"__Wow. Who knew May suffered this much emotionally. I'll make that grass head pay for treating her like dirt. Dawn. I hope I can tell you how I feel before you leave tomorrow. I may not get another chance." _As his brain could not think anymore, his eyes started to close slowly and soon he fell asleep with concerns.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this long chapter to make it up for my long absence, also this was MY FIRST time writing a Pokemon battle so bare with me on it haha. The next chapter will be the most and highlighted event of the story so far. Once again I did not abandon this story as I enjoy writing it, so next week I'll publish and update the next important chapter that you don't want to miss. Well that's all from me I guess.**

**Peace and happy reading!**


	8. Confessions Shared!

Chapter 8: Confessions Shared!

**Well this is the chapter that all of you have been waiting for. Sorry if I dragged it too long, but it was worth the wait. About Lemons being included, well it's rated M so yeah hahaha. Also thank you to ultimateCCC for catching the Beautifly mistake haha. I was typing the story out too fast without checking it for errors. I really love to hear your reviews about the story or what interested you as well as any comments. For those keeping up and staying with me? Thanks especially to you ultimateCCC as well the feedback. **

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **Pokémon. Pokémon is the property of Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak and etc.**

**Chapter 8: Confessions Shared!**

* * *

It was another beautiful day in Pallet Town as the sun was shining brightly and all the wild Pokémon were running and playing in the nearby forests of Pallet Town. The sun's rays emitting streaks of light in the living room of the Ketchum residence. As the streak of light touched Ash's face, who was still sleeping in his usual sloppy manner with his arms and legs were all over. He suddenly began to blink his eye lids slowly from the sun's rays. He blinked twice until he got up and stretched his arms. He did not see Brock's or Max's sleeping bag were not there as well as Pikachu too, meaning he must be having breakfast and so might be the others as well. The living room was clean and tidy which must have been Mr. Mime who cleaned. He began to think with questions beginning to cloud his mind.

_"__Did everyone leave without waiting to say good bye to me? Did Dawn leave? What I never get a chance to tell her how I feel? No it can't be like this. _He began to slightly panic about Dawn leaving without waiting for him to get up. He made his way to the kitchen quickly as he found his mother making breakfast while Brock and Pikachu were eating. His mother greeted him first followed by the others.

"Good morning dear!" His mother greeted him.

"Morning Ash." Brock followed.

"Pikapi!"

"Mime Mime!"

Ash smiled and replied; "Morning guys. Say? Where is everyone? Did they leave already?" Asked Ash.

"No they're in their rooms packing up. They ate already and Professor Oak is coming to pick them to the airport." His mother replied.

He sighed in relief knowing everyone is still here. Brock however smiled, catching on Ash's intentions and knowing who he likes now. Delia served her son breakfast which Ash began to devour it in a rapid pace. Delia shook her head while Pikachu, Mr. Mime and Brock chuckled at his usual actions.

When he finished breakfast which did not last long, he went to bathroom to cleanup and change his clothing. He wore his now usual white long sleeved t-shirt, blue jeans, and the black hat he got from Dawn for his birthday as he wore his red and black running shoes. He went down stairs to see his Mom, Brock and Pikachu were waiting in the hall way as Pikachu jumped on his shoulders taking his usual place. Brock was already packed and carrying his bag. It did not take long as the Maple and Berlitz family descended down the stairs. Everyone went outside the front yard as Professor Oak would come and drop of the guests to the airport. Brock could not stay long however as he had to return back home as soon as possible.

"Listen everyone I have to leave right now due to no one is at the gym at the moment and I have to take care of the place due to my family's absence and they might be back soon as well. Delia, thank you for having me at your home once again. It's been a pleasure." Brock spoke.

"Oh Brock! You're welcome. You can come by anytime." Delia chirped in her usual manner.

He smiled back and continued. "Norman, Caroline and Johanna? It was a pleasure seeing you all again."

They smiled and shook his hand. Brock shifted his gaze towards their children.

"May, Max and Dawn? Great seeing you all again and good luck with your current and upcoming journeys. Don't hesitate to stop by in Pewter City, ok?"

"Thanks Brock and yeah no problem." Max replied.

"Yeah Brock, thank you and we'll definitely will." Added May.

"It was great seeing you again Brock and sure." Finished Dawn.

He smiled and turned his sight on Ash as he approached him.

"It was great seeing you again Ash. Good luck on your future journeys, sadly I'm still studying and won't be able to accompany you. My cook books should help though."

Ash chuckled and replied; "Thanks Brock and good luck to you on becoming the greatest Pokémon Doctor."

Brock smiled back as they both shook hands, but Brock whispered in his ear saying; "Good luck with your future girlfriend. You're turning to a good man and she'll say yes so no worries."

Brock patted his shoulders and added; "Take care Pikachu."

"Pika Pika." Chirped Pikachu.

Ash was confused at first but when it hit him he said 'oh' and smiled. Brock began to walk towards the path that leads to Pewter City until he was out of sight.

It took everyone some time until Professor Oak showed up with his car. "Sorry I'm late everyone, I had some extra work in the lab to finish but it's all completed now. So which family is ready to leave first?" He asked.

"Johanna, I hope you don't mind but I need to leave as soon as possible, because I have a gym to attend to. The challengers might be mad over there right now." Norman chuckled slightly.

"Oh that's fine. I understand." Johanna replied.

He thanked her and began to pick up his family's bags to Professor Oak's car.

"Well Delia, it was great seeing you again for so long." Caroline thanked her.

"It sure was. We're going to miss all of you here." Delia replied somewhat sad.

Both mothers hugged one another tightly for their final good bye.

"It was great seeing you again May and Max!" Delia told the young trainers.

"It sure was. Thank you Mrs. K!" Max responded.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Ketchum." May added contently.

Delia shook their hands and their father. Caroline hugged Johanna and bid her a good bye. Johanna smiled and shook Norman's, May's and Max's hands. Dawn did the same but there was a small spark of jealousy coming from May when she shook Dawn's hand. Norman and Caroline approached Ash as they wanted to speak to him.

"Well Ash, it was great seeing you again. Stop by sometime at the gym for a friendly battel." Norman told him happily.

"Sure anytime!" Ash replied back excitedly.

"It was great seeing you Ash, like Norman said! Don't be a stranger and stop by ok?" Caroline added.

Ash chuckled and replied; "Will do."

Ash shook their hands and turned his attention to May and Max. They were somewhat sad but they decided to speak first.

"It was great seeing you again Ash!" Max spoke in a mixture of sadness and excitement.

"It sure was. Good luck on your journey. I'm sure you'll win the league this time." Ash replied excitedly.

Thanks Ash! Oh? I completely forgot. I wanted to battle you since we made that promise back then." Max felt disappointed.

Ash smiled and replied; "Cheer up Max. When you come back, I'll definitely take you on."

Both trainers shook hands as they waited for that fateful day. Ash looked at May who was sad about leaving and most importantly not becoming his girlfriend. Ash walked up to her and patted her shoulders as he spoke;

"Thanks for coming May and good luck with your upcoming Pokémon Contests." He smiled.

She smiled and replied; "Thank you Ash, you're a great friend.

She looked at him with a happy but a sad gaze followed, until he spoke again.

"Here you two. This my cell number. Whenever you guys are sad or have something on your mind and need somebody to talk to? Just call me." Ash gave them a small piece of paper folded to each one.

The cheered up and replied; "Thanks Ash!"

It was time for the Maple family to leave as they boarded Professor Oak's car. The Professor started the car and the Maple family waved good bye to everyone. Ash, Delia, Pikachu, Dawn, Johanna and Piplup waved back. The car drove off until it disappeared down the road.

Dawn and Johanna were waiting for Professor Oak to return and take them to the airport after he sends the Maple family first. In the meantime, Delia and Johanna were talking and laughing while Pikachu and Piplup were playing around chasing each other. Ash was blushing normally and Dawn was blushing madly. The environment was awkward as both young teens did not say a word to each other since morning. Ash whoever, was thinking and began to question himself about him liking Dawn.

_"__Should I tell her now? What if she doesn't think of me like that? I might never get another chance." _He felt conflicted and nervous at the same time.

Dawn was thinking the same thing. _"Should I tell him that I love him now? What if it ruins our friendship? Oh no, what to do?"_

They were both struggling to find the courage for another and conflicted with doubt on what to do until, they both called each other.

"Ash?"

"Dawn?"

The both had confusion plastered across their face while blushing. Dawn replied back first.

"Um…you first."

Ash hesitated as he tried to calm his nerves. He took a deep breath as he began to reply back to Dawn.

"Dawn? Can I speak to you in private?"

Dawn nodded in agreement. Pikachu wanted to follow Ash but Ash refused. "Sorry buddy, I need to talk to Dawn alone."

Pikachu felt disappointed but agreed to Ash's wish. Ash began to walk to the backyard leading Dawn where it would be quiet for both of them to speak in private. Dawn followed him and was blushing furiously. Both of them were extremely nervous and their stomachs were churning from what's about to occur. Their hearts began to beat faster from what was about to unfold. When they arrived to the backyard, Ash's heart began to beat even faster as was Dawn's. Ash tried not to sweat from nervousness or fidgeting his hands as he was not looking at Dawn directly. Dawn was blushing with both hands were behind her back, waiting for Ash to speak. Ash was trying to calm himself down and breathe normally. He started to look at Dawn with him blushing as was she. He opened his mouth as he began to speak.

"Dawn…I…have something…important to…tell you." He was managing to speak properly due to his crush standing in front of him, facing him.

Dawn had a mixture of happiness and worry. In fact, her mind was all over the place from what Ash was about to say.

"Go on…Ash?" Dawn managed to reply shyly.

He nodded and continued. "Dawn ever since our journey in Sinnoh ended and I returned back to Pallet Town, I began to have feelings like I never had before. They were different. Feelings that I never knew I had. I began to think you think about you more and more as day by day passed."

Dawn's heart was racing intensely as her hopes have increased as Ash kept going with his speech.

"When we began our journey in Sinnoh. I thought you were different from any other girl I met or talked with. Your goals reminded me of my goals when I started out as a trainer. We also have a lot of things in common as well. During our journey, I began…to develop…a crush…on you, but I dismissed it thinking it might ruin or friendship and make things weird, but when our journey was coming to an end my crush grew for you and I started to know what those feelings meant. As I arrived back to Pallet, I began to think about you every day. I remember when I was heavily defeated by Paul and you went out all your way to put on a show to cheer me and my Pokémon up. In Alamos Town, you saved me when I lost my footing when we were about to fall. You were inspiring me every step of the way in Sinnoh and without you I couldn't have gotten far in the Sinnoh League. We both helped one another and been there for another supporting each other through thick and thin. Dawn? You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met. The most beautiful girl in the world. You complete me Dawn."

Dawn was crying tears of joy hearing these words coming from Ash. Her body could melt at any moment and her heart was beating as Ash kept talking now slightly embarrassed and scared.

"Dawn…I wanted to tell you because I kept all this bottled in and I feel you need to know this. Dawn…I-I love you!"

Dawn felt on cloud nine when she heard what Ash finished with. Her happiness overtook her as she was tearing up with joy.

"Dawn? Are you o-"he didn't finish is question as he saw Dawn jumped at him and began to kiss him passionately as with intensity. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as her eyes were closed, kissing him fiercely. Ash was surprised and his eyes were wide, but closed his eyes and kissed her back with the same passion and intensity. He wrapped his arms around her lower back and pulled her closer to him. He was loving every moment of this. His mind, body and soul felt relieved when she accepted. Her lips were smooth and soft as he tasted her peach flavor lip gloss. They were kissing forever until they broke apart needing air to breathe. They smiled and giggled as they gazed at each other passionately.

"Oh Ash! I thought you were going to tell me something else or that you don't share my feelings about each other, but you came out like a champion and confessed. I love you so much Ash Ketchum." She smiled at him and planting a kiss on his cheek.

He smiled and replied; "You know, I thought you wouldn't like me that way and I was worried. I might have ruined our strong bond between us."

She giggled and locked her lips with his. This kiss was much more heated than the first as both tongues began to dance fiercely inside, enjoying each other's presence, aroma and love for another. They stopped again needing air. Dawn took his hat and placed it on her had as Ash was slightly confused.

"Ash? There is no greater guy out there like you. You inspire me and always gives me the courage and confidence to do my best." She leaned close to him as both their faces nearly touching. "Because? Ash Ketchum? I choose you. Forever and always you." She giggled as both began to kiss each other and grew heated with their eyes closed. It took forever for them until they stopped and needing to breathe for air again.

"I love you Dawn!" Ash told her joyously.

"I love you too Ash!" She replied in chirpy and happy manner.

They both wrapped their arms on one another hugging as Ash kissed her forehead.

"Come on. Let's get back before your mom begins to worry and you have to get back to Sinnoh." Ash replied.

She nodded but had a serious question on her mind; "But Ash? We're going to be far apart. How are we going to see each other every day? What if you go on a new journey and forget about me?" Dawn began to worry and almost started to cry. However, Ash quickly dismissed those questions as he replied back to her.

"Dawn, you know I'll never start a journey without you being by my side and even if I'm in Pallet and you're in Twinleaf, I'll come visit you as much as I can. As Ash wrapped his arms around her. She cheered up quickly as relief washed over her. She wrapped her arms around him with a cheerful and loving smile.

"Thank you Ash. You're the best in the world." As she kissed him on the cheek. He smiled happily back as they both held hands and walked back to the front yard.

When Ash and Dawn returned to the front yard and saw both of their mother's still talking as Delia and Johanna noticed Ash and Dawn were holding hands when they returned.

"Ash? Dawn? What's going on? Asked Delia. Johanna was wondering the same thing. Dawn gave a small giggle and decided to tell them first.

"Mom? Delia? Ash and I are in a relationship. We confessed our feelings to each other and found out that both of us love each other greatly. So now we're dating." Dawn smiled as Ash smiled too, but blushing not knowing what to add.

However, Delia and Johanna were over the moon.

"Oh my goodness! My baby boy is all grown up!" Delia shouted happily yet she could almost cry in happiness.

"Oh my little Dawn. I'm so proud of you dear. Congratulations to you both." Johanna who was equally excited as Delia.

"Thank you mom." Dawn told her mother.

"Yeah, thank you Johanna." Ash replied in a happy manner.

Pikachu and Piplup heard what happened as they were confused at first but, when they found out their trainers confessed their feelings to each other they became extremely happy as both Pokémon hugged each other in joy.

Delia and Johanna hugged each other from sheer happiness. "I can't believe it my little Ashy is all grown up!"

"My beautiful Dawn too!" Johanna added.

"Mom!" Ash and Dawn groaned. Feeling slightly embarrassed.

Both mothers replied back; "I'm sorry dear. It's just you've grown the man that I wanted to see in the future." Delia told her son. Johanna added in as well.

"Dawn, I'm so proud of you. You've grown to be a beautiful woman."

Ash and Dawn smiled at each other. They were happy that their mothers are becoming closer friends due to their relationship.

"Ash? Can I speak to you?" Johanna asked him.

"Sure." Ash replied slightly confused.

Delia was content but Dawn was started to get a little worried. _"Is mom not going to approve of our relationship? Did she not trust Ash?" _as she was getting nervous.

Johanna began to talk to Ash. "Well Ash congratulations. You and Dawn are perfect for each other, but I never trust any boy to ask my daughter to be their boyfriend. Since it was you Ash, I will happily accept because I trust you since the day I met you back in Twinleaf Town. I knew you'd be perfect for my Dawn. All I have left to say is, Welcome to the family Ash!" Johanna smiled and hugged Ash.

Ash smiled and hugged her back. "Thank you Johanna. This means a lot."

Delia smiled happily almost crying while Dawn's nervousness disappeared quickly with her mother accepting Ash and approving him.

"Welcome to the family as well Dawn!" Delia hugged the young bluenette.

Dawn smiled and hugged her back. "Thank you Delia. I'm so happy."

"What's going on?"

Everyone turned around and saw Professor Oak stepping out of the car.

"Oh Samuel! Ash and Dawn just confessed and are dating now." Delia chirped excitedly with Johanna smiling happily.

Professor Oak was taken back a little but smiled. "Congratulations to you both. May your love be filled with happiness."

Professor Oak was happy and especially for Ash. He was growing up to be a great man like his father. He was extremely happy for the young duo as it is rare in the Pokémon world two have two trainers from a different class fall for one another.

"Well I can't believe we have to go. I'm going to miss you Delia." Johanna told her as she hugged her as well.

Delia hugged her back and replied; "Oh I'll miss you too, but you're welcome to visit me any time. My home is your home."

Delia hugged Dawn which Dawn hugged her back. "Don't hesitate to call us, especially Ash if you need anything ok?"

"No need to worry. You're like my second mom now Delia." Dawn smiled as Delia hugged her once more.

"Mom? Is it ok if I go to the airport and say good bye from there?" Ash asked his mother.

Delia smiled and agreed. "Of course you can dear."

Professor Oak carried Johanna's bags while Ash carried Dawn's bags.

"My, what a gentleman Ash is." Johanna gave a small chuckle.

"Thank you sweetie." Dawn kissed his right cheek while smiling. Ash was slightly blushing due to his mom and Johanna watching along with Professor Oak. As the bags were put in the car. Delia and Johanna exchanged one final hug and good bye.

"Keep in touch ok?" Johanna told Delia.

"Always." Delia smiled.

They smiled and hugged one more time as Johanna boarded the car with Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, Piplup and Glameow. Professor Oak drove off until Pallet Town was no longer there. It was quiet in the car as Ash and Dawn were holding hands, smiling at one another.

When they arrived to the airport, Ash and Professor Oak were getting out the bags while Dawn and her mother waited. They arrived to the departure section in the airport with Dawn and Johanna picking up their bags.

"Thank you so much Professor Oak for your help. Please come by in Sinnoh sometime."

"Yeah, thank you Professor Oak." Dawn added.

Professor Oak chuckled and replied; "Not at all and yes, I love to come back to Sinnoh once again."

Johanna and Dawn smiled as they turned their attention to Ash.

"Good luck on your future journeys Ash and take care of yourself, also take good care of your mother ok?" Johanna hugged him.

Ash hugged her back and replied; "Thank you and I will."

Ash and Dawn looked at each other. Gazing at one another as Auburn and Sapphire dancing to one another, performing their passionate rituals. They both felt sad because this is the point where they separate.

"Take good care of yourself Dawn. I will visit you as much as I can." Ash spoke in a happy and somewhat saddened tone.

"I will. I'm going to miss you too Ash. Promise to call me every day and visit me as much as possible?" Asked Dawn.

Ash smiled and kissed her passionately which she returned back as well but it ended since The Berlitz family were running out of time. "I will." Professor Oak and Johanna smiled.

"Here! This is my cellphone number. Call me anytime you want." Ash grinned as he gave her a small piece of paper with his number on it.

She smiled happily and toke the piece of paper. "Thank you Ash!"

Dawn picked up Pikachu and gave him a warm hug. "Take care of Ash for me ok Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu chirped while saluting to Dawn complying with her wish. Dawn giggled at the little mouse Pokémon as she gave Pikachu a kiss on his head and let him go which he hoped back on Ash's shoulder. Ash petted Piplup and Glameow and told them.

"Take care of Dawn and Johanna? Ok?"

They chirped agreeing and nodding a 'yes' to the Pallet native.

When they heard the announcement to board the plane heading back to Sinnoh for its final call. Dawn quickly Ash.

"Bye Ash. Call me back and I'll call you every day ok? I love you!"

"I will and I will visit you soon. I love you too." He replied.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek. It was a long one with her lip gloss somewhat visible on his cheek. Dawn, Johanna, Piplup and Glameow said good bye as they waived and entered the entrance to head to their plane. Ash, Pikachu and Professor Oak waived and said their good byes. When the Sinnoh natives left without a sight, Ash stood there holding his cheek where Dawn kissed him as he began to think.

_"__I finally told her and she said yes. I'm the happiest and luckiest guy in the whole world." _ He smiled.

He was interrupted with Professor Oak placed his hands on his shoulder which broke Ash from any further thoughts. "Come on my boy, let's get back home."

Ash smiled and replied; "Alright."

He walked alongside with Professor Oak with Pikachu on his right shoulder. He felt extremely happy now as all his worries disappeared about not winning a League region but won something even greater. Pikachu was happy for trainer that he found someone that he loved and also Pikachu liked Dawn as well. They exited the airport and began to drive back home with Dawn still on Ash's mind. He watched the sky with an excited expression across his face.

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as Ash and Dawn are now together. Things will pick up now since they got together. Thank you for reading and please spread the word to other Pearlshippers who wants to read new Pearlshipping content. **

**Next chapter will be out next week, so keep a look out.**

**See Ya!**


End file.
